The Darkness Within: The Rewrite
by KorePotter
Summary: Una reescritura de la primera parte de La Trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro. ¿Qué pasaría si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho Lord Voldemort el escondite de los Potter? ¿Y si él tomó a Harry para llevarlo directamente con el Señor Oscuro? Primer libro. Un fanfic oscuro para un Harry Oscuro. H/G TRADUCCIÓN
1. Betrayal

**The Darkness Within**

(La oscuridad interior)

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within" de Kurinoone quien escribió esta historia inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo uno.**

**Betrayal**

(Traición)

_"Es realmente espeluznante lo mucho que se parece a James." _pensó Lily. Incluso a la edad de un año, Harry, su hijo tenía muchas similitudes con su padre. Su pelo era tan rebelde como el de James. Ella siempre le había dicho a su marido que debía de hacer algo con su cabello, pero James componía una sonrisa deslumbrante y continuaba pasándose la mano por el pelo, por lo cual lucía aún más desordenado.

"_Por lo menos tiene mis ojos"_ pensó afortunadamente Lily mientras miraba al niño jugar. El verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry le hacía parecer aún más adorable. El niño de cabello negro estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, felizmente masticando sus juguetes y de vez en cuando mirando hacia la puerta.

_"¿A quién estas buscando cariño?"_ susurró Lily sosteniendo a Harry y acercándolo más a ella.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry estaba buscando. Era lo mismo cada noche, alrededor de las siete, Harry anticipaba ansiosamente el regreso de su padre del trabajo. Por supuesto, para su primer año no le era posible determinar el tiempo, pero Harry no era un niño ordinario. Por lo consecuente tampoco lo eran sus padres. Ellos y Harry eran una familia de magos. James era un sangre pura, mientras que Lily venía de una familia muggle. Pero aun así, ella era una de las brujas más talentosas de su generación.

Como si fuera una señal James entro por la puerta principal de la casa un poco consternado, pero al ver a Harry y Lily, sus ojos de color avellana se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Hola, ¿Cómo está mi hombrecito?- preguntó James mientras se acercaba a Lily para coger a Harry, quien estaba gorgoreando frenéticamente para conseguir la atención de su padre.

-James, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte? Él es un niño no un hombre.- reprendió Lily en broma.

James se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-Niño es tan ... no sé. Simplemente suena raro, es mejor hombrecito. Él es mi pequeño hombrecito.- dijo, abrazando cariñosamente Harry.

Lily sonrió a su marido. En su opinión, James no quería parecer demasiado paternal, debido a que solo tenía veinte y tres años.

Ella estaba a punto de levantarse para preparar la cenar cuando un llamado en la puerta los interrumpió. James inmediatamente se colocó en estado de alerta. En silencio pasó a Harry a Lily y sacó su varita. Se acercó a la puerta y le indicó a Lily a ir a la otra habitación con Harry. Lily asintió y salió rápidamente. Por lo general, Lily no cumpliría una orden de nadie, ni siquiera a James, pero desde que salió a la luz esa miserable profecía las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Se habían trasladado al Valle de Godric y sólo una parte muy bien seleccionada sabía dónde estaban. Lily esperó con aprensión, con su varita en una mano mientras seguía llevando a Harry. Ella sería capaz hechizar a alguien que se acercará a su hijo, por mucho que fuera una sombra.

Oyó a James murmurar el hechizo que le permitía ver quien estaba en la puerta. De repente la puerta se abrió y Lily pudo oír risas y una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Efectivamente, eran los viejos amigos de su marido, Sirius y Peter. Sirius había molestado a Lily sin sentido en sus años en Hogwarts, siempre haciéndose el tonto junto con James y metiéndolo en todo tipo de problemas. Por supuesto, James no era exactamente inocente pero como Lily era ahora su esposa prefería culpar a Sirius. Peter siempre fue tan tranquilo que Lily a veces se preguntaba qué ahí hecho para llegar a ser un merodeador. Remus era el único con el que ella podría tener una conversación inteligente. Desafortunadamente, él no estaba presente, esta noche estaba teniendo su pequeño problema "peludo", como Sirius había llamado con tanta sensibilidad su condición.

-Podrías hacernos saber ¿Por qué viniste, Canuto?- comentó Lily mientras le entregaba a Harry a su padrino, que con entusiasmo se acercó y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?- Preguntó mientras le regresaba a Harry, soltando una risa más parecida a un ladrido.

Harry estaba agitando sus brazos alrededor y riéndose de Sirius y sus travesuras. Lily miraba cariñosamente a su hijo, comprendiendo que realmente le gustaba lo que hacía su padrino. Peter también estaba mirando y Lily no estaba segura de lo que había visto o lo que había imaginado, pero una mirada de pesar brilló en su rostro. Una expresión casi dolida era evidente en los ojos de Peter.

-Peter, ¿estás bien? -preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Peter desvió la mirada rápidamente y se movió un poco incómodo.

-Sí um ... yo solo ... solo, he tenido un largo día ... eso es todo ...- murmuro.

-No me hables de tener largos días.- se unió James.-He tenido el día más horrible.-

-Oh, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente sin permitir que Harry tirara de su brazo.

-Bueno, con los ataques que vienen de la izquierda, derecha y centro, y no sé cuánto más, no podemos llegar antes de que todo se torne más oscuro.

James tenía una mirada triste en sus habituales ojos color avellana. A él le encantaba ser Auror a pesar de haber admitido que sólo se había convertido en uno por ser la carrera que Sirius había elegido, más sin en cambio rápidamente se convirtió en su papel como un luchador del lado de la luz.

Sin embargo, después de que la profecía nombrara a Harry, James se volvió cada vez más y más paranoico. No le gustaba la idea de que su hijo se enfrenta a una responsabilidad tan grande. "Salvar el mundo" era su trabajo, no el de Harry. Aun si eso implicaba que trabajara día y noche para eliminar las fuerzas de Voldemort. Sin embargo, esto se estaba volviendo más y más estresante. Voldemort siempre parecía estar un paso más delante que los Aurores.

Sirius parecía un poco desanimado por la mirada en la cara de su mejor amigo. Sirius, Remus y James eran Aurores, al igual que Peter, pero James era el más centrado en la guerra. Él quería terminarla con el fin de que Harry pudiera tener una vida normal.

Lily suspiró y levantó a Harry. Meciéndolo suavemente, lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo colocó suavemente en su cuna y le alisó su cabello hacia abajo en otro intento inútil de hacer que su pelo estuviera más ordenado.

-Puedes pensar que esto es gracioso ahora, Harry, pero confía en mí, cuando seas mayor, no encontraras nada divertido tu cabello- le dijo Lily al pequeño niño de cabello negro, quien se rió y trató de agarrar los dedos de su madre que acariciaban suavemente su cabeza. Lily se volvió y salió dejando al niño jugando felizmente en su catre.

Ella estaba haciendo su camino hacia abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No era por algo que escucho, sino que en realidad era la falta de sonido. En la sala, los hombres tenían un silencio sepulcral, y eso era demasiado extraño, considerando que Sirius estaba presente. Lily rápidamente sacó su varita y respiró hondo. Lo que vio al entrar en la sala, la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Allí, sobre el piso estaba el cuerpo de James con un creciente charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza. Una botella rota de whisky de fuego no estaba demasiado lejos. Sirius también estaba acostado sobre su espalda completamente inconsciente.

-¡Oh Dios!... ¡James!... ¡James!-

Lily se precipitó hacia su marido, olvidando por completo a la tercera persona que estaba en la habitación. Si Lily se hubiera fijado en él, de pie justo detrás de la puerta, ella podría haber sido capaz de detener la tragedia que se aproximaba. Cuando Lily se acercó a James, Peter, quien le apuntaba con su varita, se le acercó por detrás y la atacó antes de que pudiera llegar a su marido.

_"Stupefy",_ susurró.

Consecuentemente Lily cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo. Peter miró a sus antiguos amigos, todos ellos derrumbados sobre el piso de su propia casa, heridos y traicionados por su amigo. Dio un suspiro tembloroso y trató de calmar su corazón que latía frenéticamente. Estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera echado el hechizo silenciador en la puerta, Lily habría sido capaz de oír la ruptura de la botella durante el ataque a James y a Sirius siendo impactado por la maldición.

Lanzó otra mirada pesarosa a sus amigos y salió de la habitación con torpeza dirigiéndose a la habitación de Harry, mientras todo el tiempo repetía en voz baja _"Perdóname, Harry... lo siento... James, Sirius, lo siento."_

Él no había pensado que llegaría tan lejos. Había esperado que James, Sirius o incluso Lily hubieran sido capaces de detenerlo, pero, ellos no esperaban cualquier clase de traición, no esperaban de un ataque y un secuestro hacia Harry. Que él había logrado hasta ahora. No quería hacer esto, pero no había otra manera. El Señor Oscuro había dejado muy claras sus instrucciones. Harry iba a encontrar su destino a manos de Voldemort.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry durmiendo profundamente agarrando a su hipogrifo de peluche. Peter miró al niño dormido y sintió la horrible sensación de culpabilidad sobre él. Estaba guiando al niño a su muerte. Harry sólo tenía un año de edad, no era más que un bebé.

Peter se había sentido tan feliz por el nacimiento de Harry como el resto de los Merodeadores, pero una vez que la profecía había venido a la luz, las cosas habían cambiado. Este niño había sido profetizado para derrocar al Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, para Peter, el Señor Oscuro tenía que ganar esta guerra, así Peter tendría un poder más allá de lo que pudiera imaginar y eso lo obtendría entregando al niño. Convenciéndose a sí mismo que sólo era para asegurar su propia supervivencia, levantó suavemente a Harry y lo llevó fuera de la habitación, cruzo por la planta baja. Sin mirar a los tres cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, Peter abrió la puerta y dejó el Valle de Godric para siempre.

* * *

Peter corrió hasta el borde de los pabellones colocados alrededor de la casa y se apareció en la guarida de su Señor. Su Señor le estaba esperando, rodeado por sólo dos miembros de su círculo interno. Con manos temblorosas, Peter colocó a Harry sobre el suelo de piedra a los pies de Lord Voldemort. Harry sorprendentemente todavía estaba dormido y ni siquiera se movió. Peter se colocó rápidamente de rodillas y se arrastró hacia Voldemort para besarle la orla de su túnica mientras habla con una voz temblorosa.

-Maestro, he hecho lo que me pediste. Maestro, este es Harry-

Voldemort volvió sus ojos escarlata al niño dormido y dejó que en su rostro se figurará una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él era un hombre atractivo con el pelo largo y oscuro además de características que le habían provocado una gran cantidad de interés en sus años de juventud. Lo único que mostró el verdadero monstruo que tenía dentro era su par de ojos diabólicamente rojos que parecían arder al que se atreviera a mirarlo. Apartó los ojos de Harry y miró la forma encogida de su Mortífago espía.

-Bien Colagusano, lo has hecho bien. Por esta vez no lo has estropeado y, has completado tu tarea.-Observó al hombre miserable, que temblorosamente pronunciaba su gratitud y lo amable que su Señor era.

-¡Basta!- siseó Voldemort para callar Peter. -¡Bella, levanta al niño y para tener una mirada más cerca del mocoso!-

Bella llegó casi al instante para levantar a Harry del suelo frío y cargarlo hasta el Señor Oscuro para que lo viera.

Voldemort observo cada detalle del niño. Él estaba totalmente disgustado con los niños. No había olvidado por completo cómo los niños se habían burlado de él y ridiculizado en ese horrible orfanato en el que había vivido. Sin embargo, este niño tenía una poderosa aura mágica que parecía flotar a su alrededor. Él era excepcional, no había duda al respecto y si él hubiera dejado al niño vivir, entonces el mocoso Potter probablemente hubiera sido su perdición.

-Vaya desperdicio de poder- pensó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y escuchó las agitadas respiraciones de los mortífagos presentes. Sonrió para sí mismo, esto iba a ser dulce e iba a disfrutar cada momento.

Levanto la varita a la altura de la cabeza de Harry, justo cuando el niño abrió sus ojos esmeralda y miró inocentemente a Voldemort. Murmuró la maldición y de repente la cegadora luz verde llenó los ojos de todos. Peter cerró los ojos justo antes de que se pronunciara el hechizo, pero todavía podía sentir el verde penetrar sus párpados cerrados.

"_Perdóname Harry" _fue lo único que pudo pensar, mientras la cegadora luz se desvanecía y lo llevaba al mundo de la oscuridad una vez más.

* * *

¡Hola! Comenzando esta historia, quisiera recalcar que es solo una traducción, agradezco enormemente a Kurinoone quien me permitió traducirla. El inglés no es mi fuerte, más sin en cambio he decidido correr el reto para publicar este historia en español, por lo tanto si encuentran algún error en cuento a la redacción o el enlazamiento de las ideas, una enorme disculpa. Y a muchos de ustedes que recordarán ya haber leído esta narrativa en este idioma, quiero decirles que están en lo cierto, pero yo también la traduciré. No con fin de desacreditar a las personas que lo han hecho, si no como muestra de que esta historia es realmente genial y me encantara la idea de compartirla con ustedes.

Agradecería enormemente sus comentarios.

**Koré.**


	2. The Dark Prince

**The Darkness Within**

(La oscuridad interior)

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within" de Kurinoone quien escribió esta historia inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord

**Capítulo Dos**

**The Dark Prince**

(El Príncipe Oscuro)

Lily suspiró y dejó los papeles que estaba tratando desesperadamente de calificar. Pociones era un tema mucho más difícil de lo que la mayoría de la gente daba crédito. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se frotó su cuello cansado, había estado tratando de tener todas las notas calificadas antes de retirarse a dormir.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Su cuarto personal de Hogwarts era muy acogedor, a pesar de estar situado en las mazmorras. Le había dado al lugar un toque femenino decorando las paredes lo mejor que pudo. Alrededor de su mesa tenía fotos de su familia. Ella siempre se sentía más cómoda sí al levantar la vista de su trabajo, veía el rostro de un ser querido. Considerando que apenas y tenía la oportunidad de ver a James. Las clases de Pociones y su trabajo como Auror, además de que ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix les tomaba todo su tiempo. Las vacaciones eran el único momento en el que podía estar con su familia.

Ella habría trabajado por tiempo completo si no fuera por su hijo, Damien. Había empezado a Hogwarts hace dos años y ella había asumido el cargo de profesor de Pociones, tan pronto como se lo ofrecieron. Sabía que Damien se había quejado de no poder hacer cualquier travesura, mientras su madre estuviera presente y eso había sido casi un motivo para que ella no aceptara el puesto. Suspiró de nuevo y levanto una foto. Había sido tomada cuando Damien había entrado a primer año. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Damien no era una viva imagen de James. Tenía el pelo negro, pero no era tan desordenado. Tenía los ojos de James, ojos color avellana profundos que siempre utilizaba para salirse con la suya, muy parecido a su padre. Sus rasgos, en cambio, eran como los de Lily. Tenía la nariz de su madre, la boca e incluso su sonrisa. Había heredado también su fiero temperamento. Fue toda una mezcla de los dos. Sirius por lo tanto había por tomado por iniciativa propia la responsabilidad de convertir a Damién en un pequeño travieso, como James. Por supuesto Damien estaba demasiado ansioso por aprender de un merodeador.

Lily miró la foto de James y sintió un dolor en su corazón por su ausencia. No lo había visto desde hacía dos semanas. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con la angustia que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que miraba la foto que se encontraba junto a la de él. La foto había sido tomada sólo 3 días antes de que fuera... llevado. Lily volvió sus ojos esmeralda hacia el retrato de su hijo mayor, Harry. Él se estaba riendo y apuntando a ella. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente cuando miro a su bebé. Ella apartó la mirada de la fotografía para mirar el pequeño calendario en su escritorio, la fecha de hoy, 31 de mayo. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. "Dos meses pensó, dos meses exactos y él habría cumplido dieciséis años de edad, para cursar su sexto año en Hogwarts"

Siempre había pensado en Harry. Fue difícil para James hablar con ella cada vez que traía a colación el tema de Harry y lo que él habría estado haciendo si estuviera vivo. James había tomado el golpe emocional de perder a su hijo mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Después de todo, era _su_ amigo el que había robado a Harry bajo su propio techo y lo había entregado a un monstruo. James había jurado vengarse de Peter y Voldemort por matar a Harry. James había corrido con suerte de no haber muerto en el ataque que Peter le había hecho. Había perdido mucha sangre y el golpe que tenía en la cabeza lo dejó fuera durante toda una quincena. Él siempre se había culpado a sí mismo, de no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hijo. Le tomó muchos meses emitir algo más que _'Lo siento, Harry ... perdóname hijo ... no te pude proteger_.'

Dos años más tarde, con la llegada de Damien , James vio la ocasión de una segunda oportunidad. Sólo con Damien en su vida, James se convirtió a sí mismo de nuevo. Él era muy protector con su segundo hijo, incluso más que Lily. Siempre dejaba que Damien se divirtiera, sin embargo, pronto tuvo que admitir que probablemente no había otro niño tan mimado. Pero, Damien era un buen chico, y él nunca le tomó demasiada importancia a ello.

Lily apartó los ojos de la fotografía de Harry y se los frotó cansadamente. Se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde estaba su cama con dosel. Ella estaba a punto de acurrucarse en ella cuando un suave golpeteo la alertó en la ventana. Miró por ella y vio una pequeña lechuza marrón mirándola. Lily sonrió y corrió a la ventana para que la pequeña criatura entrara. Esta ululó feliz y de inmediato sacó la pierna presentando un pequeño pergamino enrollado. Lily la tomó con gratitud y sin darse cuenta de que la lechuza reanudaba su vuelo inmediatamente. Lily sabía que la carta era de James porqué él siempre las enviaba con lechuzas del ministerio. Rápidamente rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Lily_

_¿Cómo estás cariño?__Espero que no tengas problemas.__Lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo es nuestro pequeño alborotador?__Espero que no le estés dando muchas detenciones.__Dile a Damy que he conseguido las entradas para la Copa Mundial de __Quidditch__ y que sin duda nos vamos a verlo.__ ¡__Bulgaria contra Irlanda! ¡Estoy__tan emocionado!__ ¡__No puedo esperar para ello!__Pero ejem ... ¿Cómo estas querida?_

_Con suerte iré este fin de semana a verte y tal vez podamos ir a Hogsmeade. _

_Ten mucho cuidado, cariño y dale mi amor a Damy._

_James._

Lily sonrió y dejó a un lado la carta. James y el Quidditch, simplemente no había separación entre los dos. Damien estaría contento, sin embargo, recordó lo que había estado ocurriendo sobre este juego durante las últimas tres semanas. Sabía que James apoyaría a Irlanda, mientras que Sirius y Damien habían sido siempre de Bulgaria.

"_Esto va a ser interesante_ " pensó Lily mientras se deslizaba en su cama. Estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida al instante. Con un último pensamiento coherente "_Me pregunto a quién habría apoyado Harry ... "_

* * *

En una habitación oscura, llena de diversos libros y pergaminos se encontraba un mago de cabello oscuro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el vaso que tenía en su mano, mientras se sentaba en su sillón. Él miró el líquido de color ámbar en el interior del vaso, como si esperara que cambiara de color. La verdad era que apenas notó el líquido. Su mente estaba distraída por otra cuestión muy preocupante.

Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, muy peligroso. De hecho, estaba seguro de que otros seguramente pensaron que estaba fuera de su mente tratar de sacar un truco así. Chantaje al Señor Oscuro no era algo que debía de considerarse a la ligera. Pero sabía que si tenía éxito en su tarea, tendría poderes incalculables. Él ya estaba en el círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort, formaba parte del selecto grupo de individuos. Pero el Señor Oscuro le daría lo que quisiera a cambio de que él guardará silencio. Podía ser el más poderoso mortífago. Valía la pena el riesgo.

La mano de Jason Riley tembló cuando pensó de nuevo en lo que estaba arriesgando. Él se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió el resto de su bebida, con la esperanza de impulsar el frío miedo fuera de su pecho.

Cuando el vaso vacío tocó la mesa, las luces parpadearon un instante antes de apagarse por completo. El mortífago estaba congelado en su silla cuando la sala fue arrojada a las tinieblas. Agarró su varita firmemente con su mano, a tal punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que estaba utilizando. Lentamente se puso de pie, mirando a todos los rincones de la habitación.

_"Lumos",_ susurró, y la punta de su varita se encendió, pero la luz no le era suficiente para sentirse seguro.

Agarrando su varita iluminada fuertemente con su mano, Jason Riley cruzó la habitación, hacia la puerta. Sabía _que_ él había llegado. Estaba seguro de ello.

Jason abrió la puerta lentamente, su mente le decía que no se lo debía al miedo. De pie en el umbral de su puerta, Jason esperaba a ver si pasaba algo. No podía ver a nadie. Incluso sostuvo su varita iluminada por encima de su cabeza, pero seguía sin distinguir algún movimiento.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, sintió el cambio repentino a su alrededor, la presencia de alguien. Casi podía saborear la magia en el aire. Se detuvo dónde estaba y quedándose inmóvil. Luchando contra el pánico, sin darse la vuelta para mirar a su visitante.

-Yo estaba seguro de que ibas a venir- dijo él, hablando de espaldas.

-Y, sin embargo, todavía no estabas preparado- fue la respuesta.

Jason volvió lentamente para mirar a su visitante. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mirar a través de la oscuridad. Pero sólo podía distinguir su silueta.

-¿Estás aquí para matarme?-Preguntó Jason, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse.

La figura dio un paso adelante para que la luz de la varita de Jason pudiera caer sobre él. Jason tuvo en la oportunidad de ver a la persona de pie delante de él. Vestido con ropas oscuras y la cara oculta tras una máscara de plata que sólo exponía sus ojos verde esmeralda, cayó en cuenta de que estaba ante la persona que todos los mortífagos habían llegado a temer; el hijo del Señor Oscuro, el Príncipe Oscuro.

-Has traicionado a Lord Voldemort. Tu castigo es la muerte.- Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con un siseo de ira.

Jason se dio cuenta de que, aunque el chico estaba sosteniendo su varita, no estaba apuntando hacia él. Trató de usar esto para su ventaja.

-Si me das otra oportunidad, si sólo pudieras darme una oportunidad de disculparme. No quise decir que ... ¡Avada Kedavra!- Jason hizo un movimiento repentino, disparando la maldición asesina a su oponente.

El chico con máscara de plata saltó fuera del camino, evadiendo el chorro de luz verde. Jason rápidamente levanto la varita y volvió a intentarlo.

Antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca correctamente, su varita estaba siendo repentinamente arrancada de su mano. La llegada del hechizo de desarme verbal fue tan repentino y de gran alcance, que su varita voló demasiado lejos. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad por lo que solo se escuchó como esta golpeaba el suelo.

El mortífago aprovechó su oportunidad y se tiro al suelo para evitar ser golpeado por cualquier maldición. Se lanzó hacia la escalera, manteniéndose lo más agachado posible.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y se precipitó hacia la chimenea, con el objetivo de utilizar la red flu y salir de ahí. Sólo había llegado a la parte inferior cuando sintió el roce de un hechizo sobre la parte superior de la cabeza. Se agachó instintivamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió la punta de una varita prensarle la parte posterior de su cuello.

-¡Levantate!- dijo él y el mortífago se puso lentamente de pie.

Él era unos tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que el Príncipe Oscuro, pero eso no le consolaba de todas formas.

-Por favor- Jason intentó de nuevo.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y Jason se encontró mirando directamente a un par asombrosos ojos verdes, que para su consternación, no había pizca de misericordia en ellos.

-Eres un traidor, y traidores sólo tienen un castigo- siseó el Príncipe Oscuro.

Antes de que Jason pudiera intentar cualquier cosa un chorro de luz verde le golpeó directamente entre los ojos y el mortífago cayó al suelo, muerto.

El Príncipe Oscuro echó un vistazo al cadáver que estaba junto a sus pies antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Su misión estaba terminada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero actualizar pronto, y seguir luchando con la traducción. Agradecería enormemente sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!

**Koré**


	3. Strange Killings

**The Darkness Within**

(La oscuridad interior)

**Advertencia** Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within" de Kurinoone quien escribió esta historia inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord

**Bracket: **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y me dieron su opinión hacia la historia. Solo quiero agregar que la historia no es la traducción de The Darkness Within, es más bien la traducción de la rescritura de este mismo. Que es lo que me falto especificar. ¡Disfruten este capítulo!

**Capítulo Tres **

**Strange Killings**

**(Extraños asesinatos)**

A Lily no le hizo gracia. Ella había estado deseando ver a James por más de quince días, y tan pronto como había llegado, los dos ni siquiera había sido capaz de decir dos palabras el uno al otro cuando el Profesor Dumbledore había llamado a una reunión urgente de la orden. James ni siquiera había sido capaz de saludar a Damien. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de no mostrar su mal humor. Sinceramente, un par de minutos con su marido eran lo único que quería, es que acaso ¿Era mucho pedir?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la sala se tornó tranquila. James se sentó a su lado y suavemente le apretó la mano. Levantó la mirada hacia él y le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Mirando alrededor de la habitación vio caras conocidas con aspecto cansado y un poco despeinados. Allí estaba el siempre paranoico Ojoloco Moody, sentado a su lado el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks era claramente perceptible con su cabello rosa chicle. Estaba Remus y Sirius ambos sentados junto a James. La profesora McGonagall y Snape estaban sentados al frente, observando al profesor Dumbledore con miradas curiosas. Junto a ellos había dos asientos vacíos que Lily trató de ignorar. No creía poder soportar el pensamiento sobre ellos, no de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor, estaban presentes personas con las que no estaba muy familiarizada, la mayoría del Ministerio de la Magia.

Su atención fue atraída por el director, quien estaba frente a todos los miembros. Albus Dumbledore se veía inmensamente cansado y agotado, más o menos como todos los demás. Se aclaró la garganta y la habitación ya tranquila se silenció por completo. Podía ver las expresiones que todos llevaban, había unos pocos que parecían molestos por la reunión de última hora, mientras que otros estaban mirando como si estuvieran tratando de prepararse para la más trágica noticia. Dumbledore decidió compartir la razón de esta reunión.

-Señoras, señores. Muchas gracias por haber podido asistir a esta reunión con tan pronto aviso. Soy consciente de que muchos de ustedes han tenido que cancelar o cambiar sus planes por lo que no voy a tomar mucho más tiempo.- dirigió una mirada significativa a Lily quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia las manos en su regazo.

-Está bien, Lils, nadie más lo noto.- Sirius bromeó con ella.

Lily le lanzó una mirada penetrante, pero no dijo nada.

-El propósito de esta reunión es para discutir los sucesos extraños de estos últimos meses.- Dumbledore continuó. -Como todos ustedes saben, ha habido una serie de ataques contra los mortífagos. Muchos fueron asesinados, otros fueron gravemente heridos, sin oportunidad de salvar su vida. Muchos de estos mortífagos se entregaron a los dementores de Azkaban _voluntariamente_ para salvarse de cualquier otro ataque. Esto no debe ser motivo de preocupación, pero, ya que ni el Ministerio ni la Orden ha asumido la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo estos ataques, se llega a la cuestión de ¿Cuál es la identidad de este atacante?-

La habitación estaba en silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre Dumbledore.

-El ataque más reciente se llevó a cabo ayer por la noche. El mortífagos de nombre Jason Riley fue asesinado en su casa. El Ministerio asegura no ser responsable de esto y todos los aquí presentes sabemos que la Orden tampoco lo hizo. Esto nos lleva a la pregunta inicial ¿Quién es capaz de rastrear a estos mortífagos y matarlos?-. Dumbledore terminó sonando muy preocupado.

-¿Qué importa? Quien quiera que sea, están matando a los Mortífagos. Nos están ayudando. ¿Por qué debe ser una causa de preocupación?.-Moody preguntó con su voz ronca.

Algunos murmuraron de acuerdo con la declaración de Moody.

-Es una causa que debe de tomarse en cuenta, ya que no sabemos quién lo está haciendo y cuál es su razón.- Explicó Dumbledore.

-Tal vez hay otra sociedad secreta que se ha formado. Al igual que la Orden, tal vez alguien ha creado otro grupo para luchar contra Ya-Saben-Quién y por ello atacan a los Mortífagos.- opino Tonks.

-Esa es una posibilidad.- Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. -Sin embargo, creo que sería importante saber la verdad de este asunto tan pronto como sea posible.-

Lily se dio cuenta de que había algo que Dumbledore no había dicho. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Dumbledore, primero como estudiante y luego como miembro de la Orden y, finalmente, como un miembro de su personal, así que al ver al viejo mago sabía que no estaba seguro de decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Dumbledore, ¿hay algo más? -preguntó ella, notando que él sí tenía algunas noticias por agregar.

Dumbledore miró a Lily, sus ojos azules fijos en ella mientras se esforzaba por decir lo que estaba en su mente. Con un suspiro, comenzó.

-Tengo la sospecha, y en este momento es eso, solo una sospecha, pero al dar lectura a los informes de los casos sobre las muertes de los mortífagos. Creo que Voldemort puede ser responsable de estas muertes.-

Hubo una reacción de sorpresa repentina ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore dio un suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces les había dicho que el temor al nombre era simplemente una tontería?. Voldemort no iba a aparecer si se decía su nombre en voz alta.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- inquirió McGonagall, componiéndose de su sorpresa.

-Como he dicho, es sólo una sospecha. Lo que sí sé, es que si los hombres de Voldemort se hubieran apuntado y asesinado a ellos mismo, él no estaría sentado, permitiendo que continuara. De los informes que tenemos, no hay muestra de que Voldemort esté planeando algo para detener estas matanzas. Al parecer, él está realmente feliz con la desaparición de estos hombres. Me hace pensar que tal vez estos hombres le han hecho algún daño, de una u otra manera y por ello ha dispuesto que ellos debían ser asesinados-. Termino Dumbledore.

-Pero ¿Por qué iba a querer matar a sus propios hombres? Eso no tiene sentido.- preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé. Es por ello que creo es una buena idea comenzar a investigar, y conseguir la mayor información que podamos.- Aquí Dumbledore se volvió hacia Snape.

-Severus, tengo que pedirte que trates de encontrar la mayor información que puedas. Tengo una lista con los nombres de los mortífagos fallecidos. Vea si puede averiguar de qué misión eran parte de antes de morir. Para ver si hubo alguna acción que altera a Voldemort en cualquier forma.-

Dumbledore pasó el pergamino a Snape que lo tomó, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en Dumbledore.

-Eso es todo por hoy. Les doy las gracias por su paciencia.- termino Dumbledore dando un gesto cortés hacia los presentes.

James se levantó de su silla, como el resto. Su cabeza daba vueltas con la noticia.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Sirius. -¿Crees que es otra sociedad secreta o Tú-sabes-quien acaba de decidir deshacerse de sus viejos seguidores a favor de los nuevos?

-¡Son Mortífagos, no ropa que necesita ser remplazada!.- exclamo Lily molesta

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero como si ese monstruo pudiera notar la diferencia.- respondió Sirius

-Parece extraño.- Dijo James, sumido en sus pensamientos

-Estoy con Moody. Creo que no nos debe de importar quién los está matando, siempre y cuando sea mortífagos, yo creo que deberíamos de estar agradecidos.- continuo Sirius, caminando junto a su amigo hacia la chimenea. Para él no era necesario ir, ya que la sede era su casa.

James no dijo nada. En silencio, estuvo de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Si Voldemort estuviera preocupado por la muerte de sus hombres, hubiera hecho algo al respecto. .El hecho de que él ni siquiera hubiera intervenido sólo podía significar que era él quien ordenaba la matanza. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

* * *

Un abrazo enorme para todos aquellos que leyeron esto, aprovechando que es 14 de febrero.

Por favor, sus críticas ayudan a mejorar la narrativa de la historia. Así que espero tu comentario.

**Koré**


	4. The Prince's World

**The Darkness Within**

**(La oscuridad interior)**

**Advertencia** Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within" de Kurinoone quien escribió esta historia inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**The Prince's World**

**(El mundo del príncipe)**

-¡Vamos, príncipe! ¡No es tan complicado!- reprendió Bella, mientras sus oscuros ojos observaban al muchacho.

Ella estaba sorprendida, más que molesto, el heredero de su Señor estaba teniendo problemas con la maldición 'rompe-huesos'. Por lo general, él aprendía los hechizos y las maldiciones con una relativa facilidad.

Harry suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo. Le era difícil concentrarse en esa estúpida maldición por el dolor de su cicatriz, que no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Hizo una seña a Bella para que le mostrara como se ejecutaba la maldición de nuevo.

-¡Adflicto Corporis!.-Bella lanzó la maldición rompe-huesos hacía el maniquí con el que estaban practicando. El hechizo golpeó el hueso del fémur y lo rompío en dos.

Harry siguió su ejemplo, pero su hechizo no hizo nada en la otra pierna del maniquí. Frustrado y molesto, Harry arrojó su varita a través de la cámara. Resonó sobre el suelo de mármol, rodando por el piso antes de detenerse.

Bella lo miraba con diversión.

-Esa es una idea.- ella rió. -Siempre puedes lanzar tu varita hacia ellos. Si la lanzas con precisión, es posible sacar un ojo.-, bromeó.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa, ella estaba disfrutando el hecho; de que por primera vez, él no era capaz de lograr hacer algo, en lo que ella era una experta.

-No estoy de humor para escuchar tus bromas.- , le dijo. Convoco su varita con un gesto de mano, guardándola en su bolsillo, señaló al muñeco-diana. -Trataré de nuevo mañana, no me puedo concentrar.- Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente, cerrando los ojos por el dolor emitido desde su cicatriz.

Bella perdió su sonrisa juguetona, al ver a Harry frotarse la cicatriz. Inmediatamente se colocó a su lado.

-¿Es la cicatriz de nuevo? Lo siento Harry, no me di cuenta.-ella se disculpó. Su falta de concentración, ahora comenzaba a tener sentido.

Ella coloco sus manos en la frente del muchacho, tratando de determinar la cantidad de dolor que Harry estaba sintiendo. Nunca fue fácil tratar con él. Se inclinó suavemente hacia su rostro para echar un vistazo. Harry se alejó, apretando los dientes mientras el dolor se intensificaba.

-Estoy bien. Déjame en paz.-dijo, amasando su frente con sus nudillos.

Bella no le hizo caso. Ella sabía cuándo Harry estaba bien y cuando no lo estaba. Ella también sabía que Harry era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. Se volvió hacia el pequeño armario de la cámara de entrenamiento y sacó un frasco de poción para el dolor. Ella caminó hacia Harry y le entregó el frasco.

-Deberías de haberme dicho antes.- dijo ella, molesta por el hecho de que Harry había estado sufriendo en silencio durante la última hora.

Harry se sentó y se bebió la poción de un trago. El efecto fue inmediato, pero el dolor en su cicatriz no se esfumó por completo. Sólo desaparecería por completo cuando la ira de su padre disminuyera, puesto que eso era lo que le estaba causando tanto dolor.

-Yo estaba esperando que se calmara.- Explicó Harry. -Por lo general controla su temperamento cuando sabe que estoy cerca.-

Bella miró hacia las puertas con una mirada de preocupación.

-Él debe estar muy enojado.- dijo en voz baja, mientras se mordía el labio.-Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

Harry se recostó en su asiento. Un cómodo sofá que es encontraba en la habitación.

-Sea lo que sea, lo tiene realmente molesto.-dijo.

Bella se sentó a su lado, con los ojos fijos en él.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuán molesto?-preguntó ella con ansiedad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta.

-Estoy harto de ser un determinante del estado de ánimo de mi padre.- respondió. -Desde que tengo memoria, Lucios y tú siempre me preguntan cuánto me duele la cicatriz antes de ir a verlo.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?- Preguntó Bella.

Un fuerte dolor cortó la réplica de Harry. Su mano voló hacia su cicatriz y apretó los dientes para detener el siseo enojado que le estaba provocando.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Harry, frotándose la cicatriz. -¿Qué lo tiene tan condenadamente molesto?-

-¡No seas irrespetuoso, Harry!-espetó Bella inmediatamente.

Harry se las arregló para reírse un poco antes de lanzarle una mirada enojada.

-Bueno, ¡Me disculpe por no disfrutar el hecho de tener la cabeza partida en dos!

-Él no lo hace a propósito, ¡Lo sabes!- respondió Bella. – Él nunca querría que sufrieras, y mucho menos si es por su culpa.-

-Bueno, voy a ver que provoco que se pusiera realmente molesto.- dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. Sacó su máscara de plata, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dejando a Bella todavía sentada en el sofá.

xxx

Harry estaba frente a unas grandes puertas de roble en tan solo una cuestión de minutos. Él tenía diez años cuando había aprendido todos los pasajes secretos dentro y fuera de la Mansión Riddle. Harry, ahora con la máscara de plata puesta, llamó una vez a la puerta. Sin esperar una respuesta, se abrió paso a través de la cámara de su padre.

Lord Voldemort levantó la mirada para ver a su joven heredero caminar dentro. Él se sorprendió inicialmente ante la presencia de Harry, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del por qué estaba allí. Al instante comenzó a controlarse para calmar y extinguir el fuego de rabia que burbujeaba en su interior. A medida que su ira se calmó, también lo hizo el efecto de la maldición Crucio bajo la que estaba Crabbe. El mortífago lentamente se puso en pie, mientras sus piernas temblaban violentamente.

-¡Amo! ... Misericordia ... ¡Amo! ...-

-¡Silencio!- Voldemort siseó y le indicó a Crabbe salir de su vista.

Crabbe no sabía por qué su amo había dejado de torturarlo. Pensó que Voldemort consideraba que ya había sido suficiente. Él no estaba consciente de que alguien más estaba en la cámara, debido a que estaba bajo la maldición cruciatus cuando Harry había entrado. Crabbe continúo sin notar su presencia, aun cuando paso junto a él y salió. Harry había aprendido el arte de ocultarse entre las sombras gracias a su padre, Voldemort. No fue difícil, ya que las cámaras de Voldemort siempre estaban envueltas en la oscuridad.

Una vez que Crabbe se retiró, Harry salió de entre las sombras y caminó hacia su padre, quitándose la máscara a la vez.

El último atisbo de ira por parte de Voldemort desapareció con sólo mirar a Harry.

-Yo no era consciente de que ya habías regresado.- Dijo Voldemort.

-He llegado desde hace un par de horas.- respondió Harry. -Yo sólo vine a ver la causa por la cual estabas enfurecido, antes de que mi cabeza se abriera-

En sus palabras, Voldemort sintió una emoción única que solo Harry podría despertar en él, la culpa.

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas en casa, no ¿habría torturado a Crabbe. Simplemente lo hubiera matado y así evitarme problemas de nuevo.-dijo Voldemort.

Harry se rió en voz baja, siempre había encontrado la ira de su padre como algo divertido. Probablemente porque nunca había estado dirigida hacia él.

-¿Qué hizo ahora, ese gorila?.-preguntó Harry.

-Él no ha hecho nada.- comenzó Voldemort, controlando su molestia hacía el mortífago.-Simplemente trajo algunas noticias frustrantes. Resulta que Riley tenía un cómplice.-

La alegría de Harry evaporó ante las palabras de Voldemort.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, padre?-preguntó inmediatamente.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a su hijo y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Terminar con la rata!- dijo entre dientes.

Los ojos de Harry miraron a Voldemort y él permitió a su padre entrar en su mente, dándole todo lo que necesitaba para completar su misión. Ahora tenía una dirección y una cara. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Harry estaba a punto de alejarse cuando su padre aumentó la presión sobre él haciendo que se detuviera. Voldemort le levantando su cara un poco para que pudiera mirarse en esos ojos de esmeralda.

-Me preocupa que sufras molestias, Harry. Ya sabes lo mucho que odio meterte en mis emociones.-

Harry sonrió, mostrando comprensión en sus ojos verdes.

-Lo sé, Padre, solo que esa vez fue más prolongado, por eso vine a ver qué pasaba.-

Voldemort observo como Harry se dio la vuelta y salía de sus aposentos. Nunca había imaginado que ese vínculo se formaría en su heredero cuando le dio a Harry esa cicatriz. Últimamente, esta era más intenso. Él sufría cuando Voldemort sentía cualquier emoción. No importaba si estaba contento o triste. Cualquier conmoción intensa que él experimentará le traía dolor a Harry.

Voldemort se había dado cuenta de que el dolor se hacía más fuerte con los años y ello le había incitado a mantener su temperamento bajo control un vez que Harry estaba cerca. Por lo tanto, cuando Harry estaba ausente por sus misiones, Lord Voldemort podría estar tan feliz o tan enojado como a él le gustará, sin temor a hacerle daño. Parecía que el dolor sólo se producía cuando Harry estaba cerca del Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto y pensó en silencio acerca de Hunt, el cómplice de Jason Riley. Hunt no era aún un círculo interno de Mortífagos. Apenas era competente. ¿Por qué Riley lo elegiría a él como cómplice?

Voldemort sospechaba que Hunt sabía lo que Riley había descubierto, y eso hacía de Hunt alguien peligroso como para dejarlo con vida. Él tenía que morir y su Harry se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Su comentario me ayuda a conocer su opinión, así que espero su crítica.

**Koré.**


	5. An Assignment

**The Darkness Within**

**(La oscuridad interior)**

**Advertencia** Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within: The Rewrite" de Kurinoone quien escribió esta historia inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo cinco.**

**An Assignment**

**(Una asignación)**

James miró alrededor del edificio vacío. ¿Por qué alguien optaría vivir en un almacén olvidado? Se movió en silencio antes de dar la señal a los otros aurores de ir a ver la parte de atrás del inmueble.

Habían recibido información de que un Mortífago estaba escondiéndose en un almacén de Craven St. James miró alrededor del edificio. La razón por la que un mortífago había decidió ese lugar abandonado para esconderse era una interrogante. Eso estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Él y un equipo de cuatro Aurores fueron enviados a investigar y de ser cierto, debían capturarlo para interrogarlo. James, Sirius, su mejor amigo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un compañero de la Orden y dos Aurores del Ministerio, Liam y Nathan formaban el equipo. James se movió en silencio antes de dar la señal a los otros dos Aurores de ir a ver la parte de atrás del edificio.

Sirius y Kingsley se quedaron de su lado, mientras que los otros dos Aurores, en silencio, se arrastraron a la parte posterior del edificio. Hasta el momento no había ninguna señal.

En el momento en que James dobló hacia la esquina vio a un hombre de pelo corto y rubio, sentado en el otro extremo de la bodega con la espalda pegada a la pared. Su cara estaba oculta detrás de sus manos y parecía estar temblando. ¿Era por el frío o por el miedo? James no podía saberlo.

Los tres alzaron sus varitas, intercambiando miradas silenciosas antes de decidir abordar al hombre. Deberían ver la marca oscura en su brazo izquierdo para comprobar que era un Mortífago y así proceder a arrestarlo.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia la persona, oyeron un ruido fuerte, el de una puerta al cerrarse de un portazo. El sonido resonó a su alrededor y numerosas puertas y ventanas se cerraron en el acto. El supuesto mortifago levanto la cabeza ante el sonido y miró desesperado alrededor del almacén, sostuvo su varita temblorosamente ante él como un arma. Ellos se agacharon escondiéndose para evitar ser descubiertos.

Observaron cómo el hombre se puso de pie, con los ojos escaneando todo el lugar y su varita frente a él. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió hacia un nuevo sonido. James lo oyó también, claro e inequívoco.

Pasos.

Alguien estaba caminando hacia ellos. James estiró el cuello para mirar por encima de la caja de madera tras la cual se escondía, tratando de ver quien se acercaba. Pensó que podría ser Liam o Nathan pero los Aurores sabrían que debían ser silenciosos y discretos. No estarían caminando ruidosamente hasta un posible mortífago.

Él que estaba caminando no hacía ningún esfuerzo para mantenerse en silencio.

El hombre de pelo corto, rubio de repente dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, algo así como la mitad de un sollozo, y la mitad de un grito. Su pánico era claro de ver.

Los Aurores vieron lo que el hombre había percibido, más no podían entender su reacción. Todo lo que vieron fue un muchacho, vestido totalmente de negro, a excepción de una máscara de plata que le cubría la totalidad de la cara, este caminaba hacia el mortífago. Los pasos audaces y confiados pertenecían a él. El muchacho enmascarado se detuvo a corta distancia del hombre que estaba totalmente acobardado.

-¡Eres él!.- dijo el hombre lleno de pánico, su voz era temblorosa y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el chico.-¡Eres él! ¡El Príncipe Oscuro!-

James captó la mirada de Sirius y ambos compartieron una mirada divertida. ''Príncipe Oscuro'', era un nombre bastante inusual.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-preguntó el chico enmascarado, su voz estaba mezclada con burla.

James se quedó desconcertado. La voz delató el hecho de que se trataba efectivamente de un muchacho demasiado joven quien estaba detrás de la máscara de plata. Pero había algo más en la voz del chico que lo inquietaba. Una extraña familiaridad que lo dejo desconcertado.

El mortífago repente se puso de rodillas, sosteniendo la varita inútilmente con sus dedos.

-¡Por favor, Príncipe! ¡No me mates! Por favor, ¡ten piedad! -gritó el hombre.

James no podía entender por qué este hombre estaba tan asustado. _"¡Es sólo un niño!"_pensó para sí. _"__¿Cuánto daño podría causar?"_ Por lo que James podía ver, el chico no tenía ni siquiera una varita apuntándole al hombre. El muchacho enmascarado estaba de pie ante el mortífago sin armas visibles en sus manos y sin embargo el hombre adulto estaba temblando de miedo. James hizo un gesto a Sirius y Kingsley para moverse a su señal. Ambos aurores asintieron.

-Usted no merece misericordia, Hunt- dijo simplemente el muchacho.-Usted ha traicionado a mi padre, lo único que merece es la muerte.- el muchacho metió la mano en su túnica y sacó su varita.

James se preparaba en silencio para lanzarse sobre el muchacho. Había venido aquí para aprender al mortífago, no para ver como lo mataban. Él no tenía ninguna compasión por los Mortífagos, pero si podía salvar la vida de estos, podía ser capaz de obtener información valiosa de ellos. Una información que le podía llevar a Voldemort. Y James estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirla.

-¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Riley! ¡Todo fue su idea!.- comenzó a decir desesperadamente Hunt.-Él era quien estaba tratando de chantajear al Señor Oscuro. ¡Yo no formaba parte! ¡Juro que soy fiel a mi Amo!, A Lord Voldemort y usted. ¡Principe Oscuro!, ¡Yo soy un siervo de Lord Voldemort y su hijo!. Por favor, por favor,¡No me mates! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme, por favor! - el hombre comenzó a sollozar.

James se detuvo ante esa mención. ¿Era cierto? ¿Voldemort tenía un hijo? James miró a su alrededor y vio a Sirius y Kingsley mirando igualmentente alarmados. Ambos estaban demasiado pálidos. La revelación hecha los había dejado a todos en estado de shock.

James se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico enmascarado de nuevo, verlo en una luz totalmente diferente a la que pensaba. Él era hijo de Voldemort, del asesino de sangre más frío y cruel que el mundo mágico había visto. Ese muchacho era su carne y su sangre. James comprendió ahora la reacción temerosa de Hunt.

-Usted se rebeló contra Lord Voldemort. ¡Por eso, no hay misericordia!.- El chico apuntó con su varita hacia su víctima, al punto entre sus ojos.- ¡Mi padre no olvida y yo no perdono!-

-¡Por favor, Príncipe Oscuro! No… no, por favor, ¡Por favor!- Hunt sollozaba libremente ahora, retrocediendo del muchacho y su varita.

James dio la señal y los tres Aurores se abalanzaron hacia el adolescente, al mismo tiempo. Tres maldiciones "Stupefy" volaron hacia el chico. Antes de que siquiera una de las tres pudiera llegar hasta él, el muchacho movió su varita y un escudo de color azul explotó a su alrededor, el cual lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Las luces rojas de las maldiciones impactaron con la burbuja azul y se disolvieron.

El muchacho enmascarado derribó su escudo y se volvió para enfrentarse a los tres sorprendidos Aurores. Durante los primeros segundos no pasó nada. James observó los ojos verdes casi invisibles detrás de la máscara de plata que escaneaban a cada uno de los tres Aurores. Cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Algo brilló en los ojos del muchacho y James sintió que el corazón le dejo de latir por una razón que él no comprendía.

Todo sucedió como si el tiempo se acelerara rápidamente después de eso. Antes de que James pudiera hacer algo más que abrir y cerrar los ojos, ya estaba siendo lanzado por los aires. Se estampo contra el suelo, completamente sin aliento y confundido en cuanto a cómo fue atacado. Cayó cuenta de que fue golpeado con un hechizo sin varita, por un hechizo no verbal. No pasó mucho tiempo en el suelo. Rápidamente estaba de nuevo sobre sus pies, con la varita preparada y lista. Vio a Kingsley y Sirius envíarle de dos maldiciones al chico, que no dieron en el blanco.

El muchacho se trasladó fuera de la trayectoria de las maldiciones y envió a algunos de su propia cuenta a Sirius y Kingsley. James corrió hacia ellos, tratando de llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder participar en el duelo. Vio el mortífago, Hunt, trepando rápidamente para ponerse a cubierto. Se arrastró hacia una de las ventanas, pero no pudo abrirla. El Príncipe Oscuro había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas detrás de él cuando llegó. Hunt miró a su alrededor para encontrar algo que pudiera utilizar para romper el vidrio y tal vez si corría con suerte, escapar. La atención de James volvió de nuevo a sus amigos, quienes se batían en duelo con el Príncipe Oscuro.

Kingsley se precipitó contra el chico mientras Sirius enviaba sucesivamente tres maldiciones. El muchacho desvió dos de estas y esquivó la tercera con relativa facilidad. Antes de Kingsley pudiera llegar a él, el chico se dio la vuelta y le dio una fantástica patada, directo al pecho, enviando el Auror alto y fuerte, volar en la dirección opuesta.

James envió un 'Stupefy' al chico, pero él desvió el hechizo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. En lugar de apuntar a James, el chico lanzó un hechizo a Sirius.

-¡Incendio!

James vio con horror como el dobladillo de la túnica de Sirius se incendió.

-¡Sirius!- James gritó, pero su amigo procedió con calma a apagar el fuego con un movimiento de su varita.

Kingsley había logrado volver a ponerse de pie y se tomó el tiempo para atacar al muchacho.

-¡Pertificus Totalus!.- retumbo la voz profunda del Auror.

De nuevo, el escudo azul se materializo y envolvió al chico, protegiéndolo. James estaba asombrado. Nunca antes había visto un escudo hacer eso.

Pero ahora, el sonido del duelo había atraído a Liam y Nathan, quienes se apresuraron hacia ellos. Se miraron sorprendidos al principio, al ver contra quien estaban sus colegas en duelo pero sabían que no había tiempo para preguntas. Saltaron hacia el muchacho enmascarado, enviándole hechizos de desarmarme.

El chico retrocedió fuera del camino de las maldiciones antes de tomar represalias. Agitó la mano en dirección a Liam y el Auror se vio azotado por los aires antes de estamparse dolorosamente contra la pared.

-¡Diffindo!- el muchacho envió el maleficio cortante a Nathan. Una herida apareció en todo el torso del hombre, haciéndole caer su varita y abrazarse en el pecho. Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam y James hicieron todo lo posible para atacar al chico, juntos. Sus cuatro hechizos no pudieron conseguir atravesar el escudo azul del muchacho. Dejando caer su escudo por un instante, el muchacho volvió su varita al techo.

-¡Confringo!

El hechizo explosivo golpeó los extensos y gruesos tubos que se encontraban a lo largo del techo. Con un crujido horrible los tubos de metal se separaron y se vinieron abajo. Los cuatro Aurores saltaron fuera del camino de aquel monstruoso metal, que se estrelló contra el suelo.

James se levantó a tiempo para ver al muchacho enmascarado agarrar a Hunt por el borde de sus vestiduras y tirar de él lejos de la ventana. Tiró al mortífago contra el pavimento, por lo que el hombre se quedó tendido en el suelo de cemento. Hunt comenzó a empujarse a sí mismo lejos del adolescente totalmente lleno de miedo, mientras el chico le apuntaba de nuevo.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Liam envió la maldición, pero no logró desarmarlo, pues el chico desvió la maldición lejos de sí mismo.

Kingsley, Sirius y Liam atrajeron la atención del chico, lo que permitio a Hunt, irse corriendo y tratar de escapar nuevamente.

Mientras los tres Aurores se batían en un feroz duelo contra el chico enmascarado, James corrió hacia el mortífago que estaba tratando de romper con su pie a una de las ventana de vidrio, sin tener suerte. James agarró al hombre, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Si quieres vivir, te sugiero que vengas conmigo!.-, Dijo James.

Los ojos de Hunt se trasladaron a la lucha que estaba ocurriendo entre el Príncipe Oscuro y los Aurores. Totalmente aturdido se volvió hacia James.

-Te queremos arrestar. Él te quiere matar. ¡Elige!- Dijo James fríamente.

Eso pareció traerlo de su aturdimiento al que se había inducido por el miedo y rápidamente se puso en pie.

James lo agarró del borde de sus vestiduras y corrió a la salida de la bodega. Él sabía que el almacén tenía barreras anti-Aparición, las había comprobado antes de entrar en el edificio. Iban a tener que encontrar una manera de abrir la puerta para salir de ahí.

James casi había llegado a la puerta cuando oyó un hechizo con el que no estaba familiarizado.

-¡Adflicto Corporis!

Un grito lleno de dolor le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta. Vio a Liam en el suelo agarrándose su pierna con ambas manos y gruñendo de dolor. No era difícil saber que su pierna estaba rota.

Kingsley fue noqueado cayendo al suelo y eso dejó sólo a Sirius. James observó cómo Sirius logró vencer al muchacho, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del su cuello, como si intentara asfixiarlo.

-¡Ríndete ahora, chico!- Sirius se rió entre dientes.

El chico no se resistió, en cambio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando en la cara a Sirius. Con un aullido de dolor, Sirius lo soltó, tambaleándose hacia atrás mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz ahora rota. El chico se dio la vuelta y golpeó con su puño en un costado de la cabeza de Sirius. Sirius cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer otra cosa, Sirius se había lanzado a la captura de la pierna del muchacho, haciéndole caer al suelo. Sirius trato de levantarse y agarrar al chico.

James no esperó a ver si Sirius tenía éxito. Debía de sacar a Hunt de ahí. James agarró al hombre tembloroso y se dirigió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Tal como suponía, esta estaba cerrada, pero James consiguió desbloquearla con un hechizo de reversión. La puerta se abrió y James se apresuró fuera, arrastrando Hunt con él.

Ellos sólo habían dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de la bodega cuando James oyó las puertas abrirse de detrás de él. Siguió corriendo con Hunt, si conseguía salir del campo, entonces podría desaparecerse con Hunt.

James estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos dentro de los límites cuando sintió el zoom de un hechizo pasar junto a él y golpear Hunt en la parte posterior. Hunt cayó pesadamente al suelo. James se quedó inmóvil, temiendo que el hombre fuera golpeado con la maldición asesina. Una mirada le dijo que el mortífago aún respiraba.

El muchacho se acercó a ellos casi con calma, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia. James se puso sobre Hunt bloqueándolo ante cualquier hechizo. A primera vista el chico parecía completamente a gusto, pero una mirada más cercana, le dijo James a que el muchacho estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Su cuerpo parecía rígido, los nudillos blancos sujetando su varita fuertemente. Los ojos verdes detrás de la máscara de plata estaban fijos en James y otra vez James sintió un fuerte sentimiento de inquietud sobre él.

-¡Ese hombre es mío!-. el muchacho habló con voz fría. .- Esto no es asunto tuyo. Así que sal de mi camino.-

James se estremeció. Había algo en él y en su voz que hacía que los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantaran. La sensación de familiaridad era tan fuerte que se estaban ahogando los demás sentidos de James. Con dificultad, James levantó su escudo y se puso de pie, desafiante, protegiendo a Hunt.

-No voy a dejar que lo mates…-indico él

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo los Aurores protegen a los Mortífagos? -preguntó el muchacho.

-Desde que los mortífagos comenzaron a matarse unos a otros.- respondió James.

El adolescente se enfadó, incluso con la máscara que ocultaba la expresión del chico, James sabía que estaba furioso.

-¡Yo no soy un sucio Mortífago!- gruño el chico.

Las palabras conmocionaron a James, pero él no tenía mucho tiempo para responder lo que el muchacho había dicho. El chico agitó la mano al final de sus palabras y envió James hacia atrás. James aterrizó con un ruido sordo y sintió dolor al aterrizar en el duro suelo, se quedó momentáneamente sin poder moverse. Luchó para ponerse de pie y se dio la vuelta para ver al Príncipe Oscuro apuntar con su varita hacia Hunt, que aún estaba, en el suelo, suplicando por su vida.

-¡No! No, por favor, por favor, ¡Ten piedad!- suplicó.

El chico le apuntó y pronunció las palabras malditas.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

James se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la luz verde salir de la varita del chico y golpear a Hunt directamente entre los ojos. Hunt se derrumbó en el suelo e incluso a la distancia en la que él se encontraba no cabía duda de que Hunt estaba muerto. La ira corrio por el cuerpo de James cuando vio al muchacho de pie junto al cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuestión de segundos James estaba bloqueando el camino del chico, apuntándole con su varita.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Potter!- gruñó el chico.

-¡Yo no lo creo!- le espetó James.

El chico era realmente bueno. Él había eliminado por sí solo a cinco Aurores, había matado a una persona y no tenía ni un solo rasguño. James todavía no podía creer el poder de la fuerza que lo había tirado por los terrenos.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Potter!

-¡Quítame, pedazo de mierda!

Algo brilló en los ojos del muchacho. Guardó su varita y dio un paso hacia él. James estaba completamente confundido_.__"¿Por qué guardo su varita? ",_ se preguntó.

-Como quieras.- el muchacho habló con voz tranquila.

Con un movimiento de su mano, James fue arrojado violentamente por el aire otra vez y aterrizó dolorosamente sobre su espalda. James apretó los dientes mientras el dolor se expandía por su espalda. Hizo caso omiso de esto lo mejor que pudo y se levantó para ver al adolescente caminar hacia el borde de las barreras anti-Aparición. James apuntó con su varita hacia él. No podía dejar que desapareciera.

-¡Stupefy!- gritó James, pero el "Príncipe Oscuro" fácilmente esquivó el hechizo.

James apuntó una vez más, pero algo salió volando hacia él y le golpeó su brazo derecho. James abrió la boca y su varita cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Parpadeó sorprendido al ver su sangre corriendo por su mano desde un corte horrible en su antebrazo. Algo le había cortado. Él sabía que no era un hechizo porque él había sentido algo afilado rosarle su brazo.

James cogió rápidamente su varita del suelo y se centrado en el muchacho. Él entendía lo que debía que hacer, tenía que capturar al Príncipe Oscuro. Dolorosamente le apuntó y le disparó una maldición.

-¡Sorupto!- dijo entre dientes y un chorro de luz amarilla salió de su varita y golpeó al chico en su antebrazo.

Apareció un hilillo de sangre en el corte que comenzó a correr hacia abajo en el brazo del chico. El muchacho se agarró su brazo, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. James vio al chico buscar algo entre su túnica y se preparó rápidamente para enviar otra maldición al muchacho.

Antes de que James pudiera disparar, sintió que sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Dejó caer su varita y se agarró su cuello cuando un agudo dolor se apoderó de él, su visión se tornó momentáneamente blanca.

James podía sentir sangre caliente correr a través de sus dedos y bajar por su túnica. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cuello le palpitaba de dolor. James sintió como moría su aliento en su pecho tratando inútilmente de respirar.

Cayó de rodillas, mientras sus dos manos se aferraron a su cuello, en un esfuerzo por detener el flujo de sangre. Todo a su alrededor pareció ralentizarse mientras caía. Obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos y trató de gritar para pedir ayuda, tenía que llamar a Sirius, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Justo en frente de él, medio escondido entre la hierba había un pequeño objeto de metal. Era algo que nunca había visto antes. Era pequeña y hecha de metal con cuatro puntas de gran nitidez. Se veía como una cuchilla de mano. Estaba manchada de sangre. James se dio cuenta de que era _su_ sangre.

Eso era lo que el Príncipe Oscuro había usado para atacarlo. Su brazo y cuello fueron cortados usando esas cuchillas. Ni siquiera había visto al muchacho tirarlos. Él había visto al chico rebuscar en el interior de sus túnicas, pero el resto había sido un borrón.

James pudo oír gritos a distancia, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Su mundo se vio envuelto en la oscuridad y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

¡Hola! Eh regresado con nuevo capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza, pero acabo de salir de dos semanas enormes de exámenes. Así que entre el colegio y las traducciones, la vida se me complico. Quiero agradecer a quienes leen esta historia. Especialmente a Jessi Fernández quien me ayudo con la corrección y la correcta traducción de todo esto. También les pido una enorme disculpa por todos los errores y fallos que tenga la redacción. A cualquiera se le puede pasar un errorcito aun después de haberla revisado miles de veces.

¡Nos leemos, dejen su comentario!

**Koré**


	6. Praise of a Killer

**The Darkness Within**

**(La oscuridad interior)**

**Advertencia:** Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within: The Rewrite" de Kurinoone, quien escribió esta historia inspirada en 'A Shattered Prophecy' de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo 6**

**Praise of a Killer**

**(Elogío de un asesino)**

-¡Esto es demasiado injusto!- se quejó Damien. Él estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando con los compañeros de su casa, pero su inusual mal humor le había impedido disfrutarlo.

-Sé que esto apesta, hombre, pero… ¿Qué puedes hacer?- dijo Ron antes de inclinarse hacia la mitad de una docena de panqueques que tenía en su plato para cubrirlos con jarabe de miel.

-¡No puedo creer que se lo vaya a perder!-Continuo Damien-Hemos estado esperando semanas para ir al partido de la Copa Mundial. Papá _prometió_ venir por mí y ahora sólo decide no aparecer… ¡Quiero decir, ni siquiera me ha mandado una lechuza para decirme porqué tuvo que cancelar!.

-¿Todavía sigues quejándote, Damien? Honestamente, es sólo un juego. Sabes, que tú padre tiene cosas más importantes que atender. -Dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a Ron y Damien.

-¿Sólo es un juego?- cuestiono Damien. -Es obvio que no sabes mucho acerca de Quidditch, Hermione. No es de extrañar, ya que no es algo que se pueda aprender en un libro.

La prefecta de quinto año fingió no oír la última parte que dijo su joven amigo. En su lugar, se sirvió una tostada.

-Estoy segura de que al señor Potter le surgió algo muy importante.- consoló Ginny a Damien. -Después de todo, él no es uno de los que se pierden un partido como cualquier otra persona.

"_Eso es realmente un buen punto. "_Pensó Damien.

¿Por qué su padre se perdería el partido? Él era el mayor fan del Quidditch, jamás visto, hasta el punto de que fue nombrado el mejor cazador de Gryffindor en sus días de escuela. El trofeo se encontraba todavía en la vitrina del tercer piso.

Damien sólo había visto a su padre una vez desde que había regresado a sus deberes de auror. Lo había visto bastante cansado y descuidado, pero Damien sabía que su padre nunca se quejaría. Le encantaba ser Auror. Damien sospechaba que su padre estaba agotado y probablemente todavía estaba dormido, olvidando así la Copa Mundial.

_"Si, sin duda algo importante ocurrió, pero debería haberme enviado una lechuza."_ murmuró Damien. _"Por lo menos para que no espere por él."_

Ron levantó la vista de su plato y vio la expresión sombría de su amigo. Damien no solo era tres años menor que él, sino que eran amigos desde que eran niños. La familia de Ron y los padres de Damián eran miembros de la Orden, quienes se reunían con regularidad. Molly y Lily se veían con frecuencia en la casa de cada una y animaban a sus hijos a ser compañeros. Como resultado, Ron y Damien se convirtieron en buenos amigos, tanto que a Ron no le importaba que un chico mucho más joven estuviera con él y sus amistades en Hogwarts. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo a su alrededor.

-¡Ánimo, amigo!- dijo Ron. -Estoy seguro que el Sr. Potter lo recompensará. Hay un montón de juegos por venir.

Con un suspiro, Damien asintió. Volvió a su desayuno, empujando las tortitas de una parte a otra de su plato.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -preguntó Ron.- ¿tal vez podamos ir a ver a Hagrid y luego jugar Quidditch?- sugirió.

-Sí, está ó Damien con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. -Si no puedo ver el partido, siempre puedo jugar uno.-

-¿Y a ti Ginny, te apetece un juego?.- le preguntó Ron a su hermana.

Ginny levantó la vista de la conversación en voz baja que mantenía con Hermione.

-¿Qué? Oh, um... no ... no, gracias. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.- Respondió ella mientras un poco de rubor se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

Damien y Ron se miraron antes de que ambos suspiraran y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Ginny, ¡Renuncia a él! ¡Ya! No vas a encontrarlo.- intento convencerla Ron.

-¡Ronald! ¡Sólo ocúpate de tus propios asuntos!- le espeto ella.

Ron suspiró. Él había encontrado divertido ridiculizar y burlarse de la chica sin sentido en los últimos dos meses, pero ahora estaba empezando a sentir lástima por ella.

-Nunca lo vas a encontrar.-señaló, ganándose una mirada aguda a cambio.- Ni siquiera sabes si alguna vez asistió a Hogwarts.-

-Le debo mi vida, Ron.- contesto Ginny. -Por lo menos he tratar de encontrarlo, para darle las gracias.-

Ron no sabía qué decir ante eso.

Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione. Odiaba que Ron la ridiculizara, pero sobre todo odiaba cuando él se burlaba de ella acerca de _eso_. ¡Él no entiende! se dijo a sí misma. ¡Él no estuvo allí!

Ron se había perdido la última visita a Hogsmeade, hace poco más de dos meses. Una bludger le había golpeado en la cabeza y se estaba recuperando en la enfermería. Ginny había ido a Hogsmeade con el resto de Hogwarts.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Había comenzado maravillosamente, había comprado en todas sus tiendas favoritas, antes de ir a la pequeña cafetería con Hermione y algunos de sus amigos. Sus padres y hermanos mayores se habían dado cita allí para el almuerzo. Ella se reía con ellos. Mientras disfrutaba de la historia que Charlie le contaba sobre el último dragón del que estaba a cargo, se produjo una explosión terrible fuera, tan fuerte que sacudió la cafetería.

Presa del pánico y terror, Ginny se agarró de Bill y Charlie, ambos formando un círculo para protegerla. Arthur y Molly también estaban alrededor de ella, para mantenerla a salvo.

-¡Quédate aquí, Ginny!- le dijo Bill.

-¡Mantente junto a nosotros!.-Charlie la condujo hacia Hermione y se paró frente a las dos chicas.

Él pandemónium estalló cuando se enteraron de que Hogsmeade estaba bajo un ataque de Mortífagos. Varios de ellos rompieron la puerta y comenzaron a atacar a los ocupantes. Mientras gritaban de miedo, Ginny y Hermione se agacharon para cubrirse, Molly estaba cerca protegiéndolas lo mejor que podía.

-¡Molly, saca a las chicas de aquí!- gritó Arthur mientras se batía en duelo con los hombres enmascarados.

Todos los adultos de la cafetería estaban haciendo todo lo posible para defenderse de los mortífagos, con Bill, Charlie y Arthur incluidos.

Molly se apoderó de la mano de Ginny y de Hermione para después correr hacia la puerta de atrás. La mayoría de la gente en la cafetería se apresuraba hacia esa salida. Molly, Hermione y Ginny lucharon a través de la multitud y llegaron fuero a lo que parecía ser un callejón. Corrieron en dirección a Hogwarts, tratando de llegar a la seguridad de la escuela.

De repente, había tres hombres enmascarados que bloqueaban su camino. Molly soltó a Ginny y Hermione, sacando su varita.

-¡Corre!- le dijo a su hija.

De mala gana, y aterrorizada por la seguridad de su madre, Ginny se giró y corrió con Hermione a su lado. Ambas chicas corrieron de la mano, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de llegar a un lugar seguro.

Un hechizo rozo a Ginny, pasando muy cerca de su cabeza. Echando un vistazo a su espalda mientras corrían, ella vio a dos mortífagos que estaban persiguiéndolas. Hermione tiró de ella en una nueva dirección y corrió hacia un viejo edificio de aspecto abandonado. Las dos chicas se apresuraron a pasar a través de la puerta mal atrincherada y corrieron por las escaleras, en busca de un lugar oscuro para esconderse. Ginny escuchó la explosión detrás de ella y sabía que los mortífagos los habían seguido hasta el interior.

Al no tener el tiempo para pensar correctamente, las dos aterrorizadas muchachas corrieron a la parte superior del edificio, pensando sólo en huir de los mortífagos.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, se dieron cuenta que no tenían dónde esconderse. Estaban atrapados. Ginny se había rendido, cuando la puerta estallo y los dos mortífagos caminaron sobre el techo. Observaron y se rieron de ellas, los hombres hicieron ademan para agarrar a Hermione pero fueron golpeados por la espalda. Ginny gritó con alivio al ver a su hermano, Charlie, llegar a su rescate.

Charlie se batía a duelo con los dos porque ni Ginny o Hermione tenían sus varitas. Era política de la escuela dejar sus varitas en Hogwarts durante las visitas a Hogsmeade. Demasiados estudiantes en el pasado habían hecho mal uso de estas, por lo que ahora se les prohibía llevar varitas durante las visitas escolares.

Ginny y Hermione retrocedieron, todo lo que podían para que no quedar atrapadas entre las maldiciones. Ginny estaba demasiada ocupada mirando con preocupación y velando por la seguridad de su hermano, que no vio la maldición Cruciatus golpear la pared y rebotarse en su camino.

-¡Ginny! ¡Muévete!-

El grito de Hermione, hizo a Ginny retroceder fuera de la trayectoria de la maldición. Por desgracia, ella ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cubierta, que se vino abajo.

Por una racha de suerte, se las arregló para tomar un alambre que colgaba del borde. Se aferró con toda su fuerza, pero se dio cuenta de el alambre delgado no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso. Ella gritó a Charlie y Hermione, para que le ayudaran, pero antes de que alguien pudiera acudir en su ayuda a salvar su vida, el hilo que sostenía a Ginny se rompió.

Ginny iba cayendo en picada. Su grito de terror hizo tanto que Hermione y Charlie se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, más no podían hacer nada al respecto. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver el suelo ni a la muerte yendo a su encuentro.

Pero antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo, ella fue atrapada por un par de fuertes manos. Su cabeza se estrelló contra un pecho fuerte y ella instintivamente echó los brazos alrededor de la persona aferrándose a esta. Podía sentir el aire correr por su cara e inmediatamente supo que estaban volando.

Obligó a sus ojos marrones a abrirse y a mirar a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Unos ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los suyos y se sintió instantáneamente atraída por ellos. Ella parpadeó a causa de las lágrimas en sus ojos, no estaba segura del porque están así. Su misterioso salvador tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara de plata y nada que no fueran sus ojos, era visible. Se dio cuenta de que estaban volando sobre una escoba y la velocidad a la que iban era fenomenal. Demasiada que no podía abrir la boca para hablar. Ella movió su cara lejos de la dirección del viento y hundió la cara en el pecho de su salvador. Incluso en su situación actual, se sintió extrañamente confortada por el fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y la calidez de aquel cuerpo.

Ginny sólo tuvo conocimiento de su entorno, cuando sintió que sus pies tocaron el suelo firme y fue bajada suavemente de la escoba. Sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, no importo lo mucho que ella insistió para que lo hicieran. Terminó sentada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, tratando de calmar a su corazón que latía frenéticamente.

Ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada a las afueras de las puertas de Hogwarts. Podía ver a algunos maestros a distancia, que se apresuraron en acercarse hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ginny miró hacia la voz, se dio cuenta de que su misterioso salvador era quien había hablado. No pudo detener el gemido que se le escapo, su voz sonaba tan joven. Ella había pensado que era mucho mayor, ya que él le salvó la vida y volaba como un jugador profesional de Quidditch. Su voz era suave, pero innegablemente fuerte. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar el muchacho levantó la vista y vio a los profesores de Hogwarts que corrían hacia ellos. Sin decir una palabra montó en su escoba y pateo el suelo.

-¡Espera! -gritó Ginny, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El chico de los ojos esmeralda se había ido. Ginny ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento la profesora McGonagall y la Profesora June la alcanzaron y la llevaron de vuelta al castillo.

Desde entonces Ginny se había obsesionado con su salvador. Había pasado horas hablando con Hermione, y con cualquier otra persona de él, de lo hermoso que eran sus ojos, lo fuerte que eran sus brazos, de lo suave que era su voz. Hermione se había sentido tan mal por ella. Podía ver cómo Ginny se había encaprichado con ese misterioso chico, y ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Después de todo, le había salvado la vida. Decidió que iba a ayudarla de cualquier manera posible para tratar de averiguar la identidad de esa "maravilla de ojos verdes".

Ginny estaba convencido de que el muchacho debía de haber estudiado en Hogwarts, ya que, a juzgar por su voz, sólo era un poco mayor que ella. Ginny no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que había visto esos ojos verdes antes. Pensó que tal vez era un estudiante mayor que había visto en los pasillos de Hogwarts o alguien que había ido a la escuela en los días de Bill o Charlie y se había aparecido en la madriguera en algún momento.

Ella se sentía cada vez más desesperada en la búsqueda , pasaba cada momento disponible en ir a través de los viejos anuarios en la biblioteca, en busca de él, en busca de esos claros y brillantes ojos esmeralda. Hermione había tratado de señalar el hecho de que Ginny no había visto la cara del chico, así que no sería capaz de reconocer su foto, pero Ginny había desechado eso, insistiendo en que reconocería los ojos en el momento en que los volviera a ver.

-Entonces, Hermione-comenzó Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano por el momento. -¿Vas a venir conmigo a la biblioteca?-

-Claro-, respondió Hermione, sonriéndole. -Podemos tratar de buscar de nuevo, si quieres.-

-Gin, ¿Consideras alguna vez la posibilidad de que este tío es realmente feo? -Preguntó Ron, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginny giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Tal vez por eso llevaba la máscara.- Explicó Ron, sonriendo ante la mirada de enojo en el rostro de Ginny.

Ginny se lanzó sobre su varita. Ron levantó las dos manos, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, señalando que él no lo decía en serio.

-Juro, Ronald que si dices eso de nuevo te lanzo una maldición que te dolerá hasta el próximo siglo!-le advirtió Ginny.

Ron simplemente se rió entre dientes, divertido por el hecho de haber irritado a su hermana.

-Vamos, Ginny.- Dijo Hermione, haciendo que la chica se girara sobre sus pies.

Antes de que las dos pudieran salir de la sala, vieron a una Lily Potter con ojos muy hinchados y preocupados precipitándose dentro, buscando frenéticamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando vio a Damien fue inmediatamente hacia él, casi tirando a las dos chicas en el proceso.

-Oh, lo siento chicas. ¡Lo siento!-murmuró antes de llegar a Damien.- ¡Damien!, ven conmigo! ¡Rápido!- dijo ella, ignorando por completo al resto de los Gryffindors que estaban mirándola con suspicacia.

-Buenos días a ti también, mamá.- respondió Damien con una sonrisa descarada. Pero cuando vio el rostro preocupado de su madre y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas; su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Profesora Potter, ¿está todo bien? -Preguntó Ron.

Lily, o bien no lo oyó o lo ignoró por completo.

-Damien, ven conmigo, ¡Tenemos que irnos! -repitió ella, haciendo un gesto hacia él para venir hacia ella.

Damien se levantó de su asiento y sin decir palabra siguió a su madre fuera de la sala, sin volver atrás para ver las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos.

Una vez que la madre y el hijo estaban en la sala principal, Lily sacó una pelota de colores pequeña.

-Portus-, susurró. -Damy, aferrarse a la pelota, sale en cinco segundos.-

Damien hizo lo que le dijo, y tres segundos después sintió un tirón familiar en su naval, mientras él y su madre se transportaban fuera de Hogwarts.

Los pies de Damien tocaron el suelo y momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio. Se enderezó para mirar a su alrededor, e inmediatamente se arrepintió, se le encogió el corazón en la boca de su estómago. Estaba de pie en el Hospital San Mungo.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos en San Mungo?- Preguntó Damien, tratando de no entrar en pánico, pero la preocupación en los ojos de su madre y sus manos temblorosas pusieron a Damien muy nervioso.

-Ven conmigo-. Le susurró y tomándolo de la mano, se dirigió a los ascensores en el otro lado de la sala. Una vez dentro del ascensor, Damien le preguntó a su mamá nuevamente lo que había pasado. -Es tu padre- dijo Lily en voz baja. -Él fue herido ayer por la noche.-

Damien sintió que su corazón se saltaba varios latidos. Su padre había sido herido antes, al ser un Auror que era un riesgo laboral, pero nunca había visto a su madre tan preocupada. Le hizo pensar en lo peor.

-¿Qué pasó con él? –preguntó, queriendo apaciguar sus temores.

-Él fue herido durante una misión.- Lily estaba intentando mantener la voz firme pero sin poder ocultar la preocupación por completo.

-¿Qué misión?- Preguntó Damien, a sabiendas de que su madre entendería su verdadera pregunta, de Auror o de la orden.

-Del primero- dijo. Ella sabía que su hijo siempre se refiria a la Orden como segundo trabajo de James.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, permitiendo a Lily y Damien salir corriendo, en dirección a la habitación número cinco. No estaban, en absoluto, sorprendidos de ver un Sirius muy cansado y disgustado sentado junto a James. Damien soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su padre sentado en la cama hablando animadamente con Sirius. Estaba pálido, como uno después de haber perdido mucha sangre. Había una venda alrededor de su cuello y otra en el antebrazo. Pero aparte de eso, su padre parecía estar bien.

James miró a los dos recién llegados y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Sirius también parecía que había pasado por el infierno y regresado, pero su sonrisa se hizo notar al ver a Lily y Damien.

-¡Hey, chicos! – llamó James y extendió su mano para tomar la de Lily. Damien todavía estaba en la puerta, apoyado para poder mantener el equilibrio. Su corazón se rompió un poco al ver a su padre y a su tío, destrozados.

-Hey, cachorro- Sirius hizo un gesto, dándole una de sus sonrisas habituales. Damien entró lentamente y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-Anímense chicos, estoy bien.- James se rio entre dientes.

-¡Bien! ¿Llamas a esto bien? ¡Dios mío, James! ¡Podrías haberte matado! - Lily se detuvo de pronto, dándose cuenta de que Damien estaba con ellos. Ella lo miró con los ojos apologéticos. -Damy, lo siento. No debería haberte sacado de la escuela así. Me había enterado lo de tu papá y yo sólo reaccione sin pensar.-

Damien miró a su madre.

-Está bien, mamá. Me alegro de que me hayas traído. Eso sí, no le grites, él parece como si haya estado en el infierno.-

-Oh, gracias hijo, ¡Voy a recordar eso! - James sonrió tratando de parecer ofendido. Damien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así que, van a decirnos ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Damien, ya adivinando la respuesta.

-No podemos, lo sabes, ultra secreto y todo eso, seguro que entiendes.- Sirius respondió con voz aburrida, la que ponía siempre que solía responder a las preguntas de Damien con respecto a la Orden.

Damien miró hacia su padre.

-¿Papá?-

James sonrió de nuevo a su hijo.

-Honestamente, es realmente aburrido, nada interesante.-

Damien resopló un poco, y sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los tres adultos empezaron a hablar del Ministerio y sobre la cantidad de días que James y Sirius podrían tomar como licencia de enfermedad. Damien estaba empezando a aburrirse. Unos minutos más tarde, Lily le preguntó a Damien si podía ir al 5to piso a conseguir algunos dulces. Damien de buena gana se levantó y se fue.

Tan pronto como hubo salido de la habitación, Lily lanzó un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y se volvió hacia James y Sirius.

-Está bien, suéltenlo. ¿Qué pasó anoche?-

Una mirada de vergüenza cruzó las caras de ambos hombres.

- Bueno, creo que no hay otra manera de decirlo, pero ... um ... creo que subestimamos al enemigo.- respondió un Sirius avergonzado.

-¿Qué quiere decir "subestimamos"? ¿Había demasiados mortífagos? ¿Cuántos eran? - Lily preguntó tratando de imaginar a cinco Aurores luchando en contra de un ejército de quince o más Mortífagos. Eso explicaría las lesiones.

- Uno- respondió James tratando de no mirar a los ojos a Lily.

- ¿Uno?- repitió Lily confundida.

- Sí uno.-respondieron James y Sirius a la vez.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que un mortifago peleara contra cinco Aurores y lograra poner a dos de ellos en el hospital? -preguntó ella.

- A cuatro.- dijo una pequeña voz que sorprendentemente pertenecía a Sirius.

-¿Perdón? -Preguntó Lily, avergonzada por las bajas de la Orden a manos de _un solo_ mortífago.

-Liam y Kingsley también están aquí.- respondió Sirius.

- ¿Kingsley?- Lily cuestionó con las cejas levantadas.- ¿_Qué_ Kingsley?- les preguntó Lily con incredulidad- ¿Kingsley Shacklebolt?.

Ambos hombres se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Preguntó Lily.

-¡Ese maldito niño es lo pasó!- dijo Sirius, sin poder aceptar el fracaso de buena manera.

- ¿Niño? ¿A qué niño te refieres?- le preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Al hijo de Voldemort- respondió James en voz baja.

Lily se detuvo, y en silencio, se volvió hacia su marido.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con una voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

-Voldemort tiene un hijo.- repitió James

Lily no dijo nada, pero su sorpresa y el shock se reflejaban a su vista.

-Por lo menos eso es lo que dijo el otro mortifago.- Añadió Sirius.

Lily lo miró.

-Pero… ¿No que sólo había un mortífago?-preguntó, confundida.

-Lo Hubo, al comienzo de todos modos.- Explicó Sirius. -Cuando llegamos a la bodega, vimos, sólo un Mortífago, escondido en un rincón. De la nada, este chico llega y el mortifago casi se mea en los pantalones.- Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto y arrugo la nariz. -¡Maldito cobarde!-murmuró, haciendo referencia al mortífago. -Él estaba rogando y arrastrándose por su vida. Ni siquiera trató de atacar al chico.-

-¿Chico?- repitió Lily, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos por la incredulidad. -Espera, ¿Todos están aquí, en el hospital, a causa de un niño?-

-Ya sé cómo suena,- comenzó James, -Pero es una historia muy diferente. Parecía un chico, sonaba como un chico, pero Lily, él _no era_ un chico.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Lily, sintiendo un frío nudo de miedo en el estómago.

-Era ... fenomenal.- dijo James, no teniendo ninguna otra palabra para describirlo. Miró a Sirius asentir, aunque un poco a regañadientes. James continuó. -La forma en que se batía en duelo, era tan _rápido_ . No era más que una mancha borrosa, a veces. Él estaba haciendo magia sin varita y ¡su escudo! Merlín, Lily, nunca he visto nada como esto antes, un simple movimiento de su varita y ¡su escudo lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies! -James sacudió la cabeza. -No había nada en su lucha que sugería que era un niño.-

-Y no se trataba sólo de duelos, también estaba pateándonos el trasero al estilo muggle.- Añadió Sirius. -En serio, Lily, era la cosa más rara. ¡El hijo del Señor Oscuro combatiéndonos al estilo muggle!.-

-Y él no se dejó intimidar en lo más mínimo por el hecho de que estaba siendo enfrentado por cinco Aurores bien entrenados. Él sólo limpió el piso con nosotros.- James dijo, con una leve punzada de color rojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Lily escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué el mortifago tenía miedo de él? -preguntó ella, sin entender esa parte.

-Él sabía que el chico había ido a matarlo. Lo sabía en el momento en que lo vio.- respondió James.

-¿Lo hizo?- Preguntó Lily, -Matarlo, quiero decir.-

-Él lo mató justo en frente de mí.- respondió James. -Él era tan poderoso Lily, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él me envió volando por el aire _sin varita_ y su forma de tratar con Hunt, ¡Era tan frío! Sólo lo mató, ¡Sin remordimientos, ni nada!-

-¿Por qué te asombras?-Preguntó Sirius. -Él no sabe lo que es el remordimiento. ¡Él es el engendro del mal mismo!

James no dijo nada, pero su corazón dio un salto al oír las palabras de Sirius. Su expresión debió haber mostrado su malestar porque sintió a Lily tocar su mano.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé- respondió James con honestidad. -Hay algo en él que me hace ... sentir incómodo.-

- ¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó Lily.

James levantó la mirada hacia ella y luego a Sirius, preguntándose si debía decir lo que estaba en su mente.

-No tiene sentido. -dijo al fin. -Nada sobre ese chico tiene sentido. Él reaccionó con enojo cuando lo llamé un mortífago. Sus palabras exactas fueron: ¡_No soy un sucio Mortífago!_ ' ¿Eso tiene sentido? -.

Ni Lily ni Sirius dijieron algo. James continuó.- Y cuando luchaba, no utilizó ninguna imperdonable, sólo los hechizos estándar. En realidad no mató a nadie, a excepción de Hunt. Eso no tiene sentido tampoco. Los ataques de Voldemort dejan cientos de muertos y heridos. Sus mortífagos matan y torturan a todos los que puedan. Pero este chico, solo fue por Hunt. No causo ninguna otra baja-.

-Él pudo haberlo hecho- interrumpió Sirius con una inclinación de cabeza hacia James. -Tuviste suerte de que ... que ... el cuchillo, cuchilla, esa cosa con forma de estrella que arrojó no cortara tan demasiado profundo, de lo contrario ...- Sirius no podía terminar. Él miró hacia otro lado, alejando la imagen de su amigo tendido en un charco de su propia sangre.

-Yo sé que él trató de matarme, pero no creo que realmente lo pretendiera.- James le dijo a Sirius. -Él me dijo que saliera de su camino. Sólo cuando yo lo ataqué, él tomó represalias. Quiero decir, solo a causa de eso me hizo un corte bastante desagradable...-

-¡Por qué demonios estas defendiéndolo! -exclamó Lily. -Trató de matarte y tú estás cubriéndolo como si estuvieras obligado a hacerlo!

James cerró la boca y dejó caer su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba excusándolo? Había visto la rabia con toda claridad en los ojos del muchacho. Él sabía que el chico lo había atacado con la intención de matarlo, pero algo dentro de él no quería creerlo. Luego estaba el hecho de que el muchacho le había parecido un poco familiar. James no sabía cómo era posible, pero él sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte. Su voz había enviado escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. No quería admitirlo, pero la voz del chico le había recordado a Damien.

-Supongo que no quiero creer que un niño puede ser tan malo- les dijo.

Lily consoló a su marido y Sirius miró hacia el suelo sumido en sus pensamientos. Entendió lo que James quería decir. No sólo era preocupante, pero era un poco desgarrador ver a un chico tan joven en batalla y tomar la vida de otros sin piedad.

En este punto, Damien volvió a aparecer en la sala con un montón de dulces en sus brazos. Observó a su madre, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su padre, que parecía derrotado y cansado. Su tío Sirius también se veía molesto.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó mientras vertía las golosinas en la cama de su padre.

-Bueno ahora que hay ranas de chocolate y sorbetes, ¡sí!- dijo su padre mirando a Damien con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa.

Damien suspiró mientras los adultos, agarraban algo de cada uno de sus dulces favoritos. Cogió una rana de chocolate y abrió el envoltorio. La rana saltó y aterrizó en el lecho de su padre. Damien miró como James actuó como un niño de cinco años, recogiendo la rana en una mano y celebrando con el otro puño al aire, gritando y actuando como si hubiera logrado una hazaña imposible.

Sinceramente, no pensaba que su padre creciera alguna vez.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Pensaron que no actualizaría? No podía dejarlos con las ganas, en especial a aquellos que me preguntaron ¿Cuándo se conocerían Harry y Ginny? ¡Gracias a ellos me presione! Recuerdo que le conteste a alguien que ellos ya se habían conocido desde antes, espero que con este capítulo les quede claro. También debo mencionar que esta primera parte de la trilogía no es muy romántica. Oh, bueno. Hasta donde lleva re-escrito la autora, sigue sin haber mucho romance, más que el necesario, pero ya veremos qué pasa después. De todos modos, todo el amor que falta, se ve compensado en la segundo y tercera parte, además de una serie de viñetas independientes que la autora escribió sobre esta pareja basándose claramente en su trilogía. ¡Claro que traduciré todo! Así que no desesperen.

Tocando otro punto, me encanta responderles todo sus comentarios, pero me es difícil o prácticamente inaccesible contestarles a aquellos que no comentan desde su cuenta, es decir que lo hacen de forma anónima. Eh considerado el hecho de contestarles en el capítulo, pero leí por ahí que Fanfiction lo tiene prohibido. No se cuan cierto sea eso, pero mejor no me arriesgo. Es por ello que cree un grupo en Facebook, para todos aquellos que comenten de forma anónima, podrán encontrar su respuesta ahí. Pero, no es solo para ellos…¡Es abierto para todos! Espero que formen parte de él. Puedo subir adelantos y avisarles cuando publico el próximo capítulo. Amo estar en contacto con mis lectores, porque sin ellos mi traducción no es nada.

Lo encuentran como "Yo leo las traducciones de KoréPotter" Por favor, si va a unirse al grupo no olvide mencionar en su comentario, su nombre de usuario de su cuenta de Facebook, esto con el fin de evitar a personas "arenosas" dentro del grupo.

Si hay errores dentro del capítulo, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero estoy que muero de sueño y mañana tengo que ir al colegio. Espero comprendan.

¡Muchos besos!

**KoréP**

P.D: Quiero hacer una mención especial a Jessi Fernández quien decía haberme ayudado con la corrección de este capítulo y se confundió haciéndome trabajar dos veces. ¡La quiero!


	7. A Father and his Son

**The Darkness Within**

**(La oscuridad interior)**

**Advertencia** Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within: The Rewrite" de Kurinoone quien escribió esta historia inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo siete**

**A Father and his Son**

**(Un padre y su hijo)**

Harry avanzaba silenciosamente por el patio. Había pasado las últimas cinco horas entrenando en su sala personal y a estas alturas estaba completamente exhausto. Se sentía muy cansado, mientras se dirigía de regreso a la mansión Ryddle. Harry miró el cielo, era casi de noche. Probablemente la reunión con los Mortífagos ya había terminado. Harry llevaba su máscara en la mano, sólo por precaución.

El joven reprimió un bostezo, a causa de su agotamiento. Normalmente no pasaba tantas horas entrenando, pero últimamente, entrenar era todo lo que quería hacer. Sabía que era solo la única manera de liberar la frustración. Bueno, eso y sus misiones.

Harry continuó caminando por el pequeño bosque que separaba su espacio de entrenamiento de la mansión. Se encontraba solo a un par de metros cuando escuchó un ruido, un leve sonido de hojas moviéndose y pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Harry no dejó de caminar, pero todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta. Tenía su varita guardada entre la manga de sus ropas. Continuó caminando sin dar ninguna indicación de saber que estaba siendo seguido. Los pasos se fueron acercando.

El resto sucedió en un instante.

Con rápido movimiento, Harry se colocó la máscara y levantó su varita. Giró sobre sí y se arrojó sobre la persona que lo estaba siguiendo. Con una de sus manos lo aferro por el cuello incluso antes de ver de quién se trataba. Harry empujó con fuerza el cuerpo contra el árbol más cercano y le apuntó a la garganta con su varita.

-¡Ouch! Algo paranoico ¿no Harry?-.

Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía a cierto rubio fuertemente agarrado por el cuello, gimiendo de dolor por haber sido golpeado contra el árbol. Sonrió detrás de su máscara y lo dejó ir para poder quitársela. No la necesitaba.

-Draco, ¿Por qué te arrastrabas así, tan sigiloso? - Preguntó Harry a su amigo.

Draco Malfoy se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me _e_staba_arrastrando _a ningún lado! Solo estaba siendo cauteloso, eso es todo.- Le respondió.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Tenías miedo que mi padre te atrapara?- Preguntó.

No era un secreto que Lord Voldemort no tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Lo culpaba por distraer a Harry de su entrenamiento y de sus lecciones.

Draco miró alrededor con desconfianza.

-¿Ves? Y es justo por eso, que deberíamos vernos en mi casa.- Dijo en un susurro.

Harry solo rió. Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la mansión. Ahora Draco ya estaba mucho más relajado. Si estaba con Harry, estaba a salvo. Si estaba solo, entonces había una gran probabilidad de que no regresara a casa.

Al acercarse al inmenso castillo que era la mansión Ryddle, Harry extrajo su máscara y la colocó sobre su rostro para ocultarlo. Draco lo observó mientras se cubría pero no dijo nada. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a las puertas y Harry hizo un gesto en dirección a los dos Mortífagos ubicados en la entrada. Los hombres rápidamente se pusieron de rodillas y apoyaron la frente sobre el piso para saludar a su Príncipe Oscuro.

Harry los ignoró, pero Draco esbozó una sonrisa y a propósito redujo su paso para que ambos hombres tuvieran que quedarse más tiempo en esa posición incómoda y desagradable.

-¡Draco!- Gruñó Harry apurándolo.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Harry atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección a un enorme cuadro adornado por una serpiente. El joven siseó unas palabras y el cuadro se abrió para permitirles ingresar a la zona del castillo designada para su uso personal.

Harry siempre había entendido su importancia, pero nunca había ignorado sus deseos por explorar. Sin embargo, un incidente a los siete años, le había enseñado de una manera difícil la importancia de mantener oculta su identidad. Así que, su padre le había otorgado un ala completa del castillo. De niño, Harry había dedicado incontables horas a explorar el edificio y había vivido miles de aventuras con Draco a su lado.

Una vez que entraron por el pasillo y el cuadro se cerró a sus espaldas, Harry se quitó la máscara.

-Así que, ¿cuándo regresaste?- Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban rumbo a su habitación.

- Las vacaciones de verano comenzaron hace un par de semanas, pero mi padre sugirió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco. Dijo que estabas ocupado y que debía quedarme sentado y aburrido por semanas.- Respondió Draco.

-Tuve algunas misiones.- Respondió Harry simplemente.

Draco se volvió hacia él.

-Desearía poder ir contigo a una misión.- Draco suspiró.

Harry no pudo evitar reír y mirar a su amigo con expresión divertida.

-¿Tú? ¿En una batalla? ¡Me gustaría ver eso!- Dijo, disfrutando la expresión de incredulidad plasmada en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Soy un buen duelista!- Respondió Draco.

-Probablemente, todo el tiempo le preguntes a tu oponente, si tu cabello se ve bien.- Dijo Harry riendo.

Draco lo miró consternado.

-No es un crimen verse bien, pero claro, ¡cómo vas a saberlo tú! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que peinaste ese estropajo que llamas cabello?-Preguntó.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-No todos requerimos de alto rango de mantenimiento como tú, Draco.-

El rubio gruñó y farfulló algo incoherente a lo que Harry simplemente volvió a reír.

Llegaron a un par de grandes puertas de caoba que Harry abrió con un movimiento de su mano. La inmensa habitación que le servía de dormitorio tenía todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar. Su cama podía acomodar fácilmente a cuatro personas y a lo largo de una pared se erguían orgullosamente ocho puertas impresionantes que constituían su armario. El resto de la habitación estaba adornada con costosos muebles y una inmensa estantería que contenía una cuidadosa selección de libros, muchos de los cuales no se encontraban en ninguna otra parte de Gran Bretaña.

Draco fue directo hacia un gran sillón y se sentó cómodamente con los pies sobre el apoyabrazos. A Harry no pareció importarle ya que dejó su máscara y capa sobre una silla cercana. Se dirigió hasta el inmenso armario y lo abrió nuevamente sin usar su varita. Harry agarró una túnica azul oscuro de uso diario para reemplazar la verde que llevaba puesta.

-Mi padre hablaba sobre ti ayer.- Dijo Draco estirándose en el sillón de Harry. -No podía dejar de alabarte por tu maldición Lacetate.-

-Maldición _Lacerate.-_Lo corrigió Harry.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Como sea!- Dijo. -Estaba hablando de eso con mi madre. Juro que, ¡ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí! -

-Tal vez debiste lanzarle la maldición. Así seguro que se daría cuenta.- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Si claro!-. Se mofó el rubio pero aun así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry cerró la puerta de su armario y se miró en el espejo. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, sólo mirando su reflejo. Nunca se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia, así que agradecía que su guapura fuera natural. Últimamente, sin embargo, se notaba cansado. Estiró las bolsas debajo de sus ojos para poder mirarse mejor. La luz iluminó su rostro y la inusual cicatriz en su frente. Harry la trazó lentamente con los dedos. Era lo único que le gustaba de su apariencia. Su pelo negro desordenado, sus brillantes ojos verdes y el resto de sus facciones pertenecían a las personas que odiaba con todo su ser. Nuevamente deseó que su padre le hubiera permitido cambiar su apariencia, pero sin importar cuánto le rogase Voldemort insistía en que conservara su verdadero rostro.

Suspiró apartándose del espejo y se frotó los ojos. Harry se dirigió hacia el baño anexado a sus habitaciones para poder lavarse después de su entrenamiento y cambiarse de ropa. Draco se entretuvo con uno de sus libros de Artes Oscuras, ignorándolo por el momento.

Harry se duchó rápidamente y cambió en su túnica. Alto y delgado como era, su extensivo entrenamiento físico había definido bien su pecho y sus brazos. Habría trabajado duro para mantener su cuerpo en forma. Incontables horas de práctica y entrenamiento habían dado fruto en su cuerpo y mente y Harry no podía evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de ambos.

Salió del baño y notó que Draco estaba completamente absorto en el libro. Caminó hacia él y se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡Hey!-. Protestó el rubio.

-¿Estás aquí para leer?- Preguntó Harry trasportando el libro de vuelta a su estantería con un chasquido.

Draco suspiró.

-Es un buen libro.-Dijo enderezándose en el sillón.

-Naturalmente, por algo es mío.- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú no lo escribiste, bocazas! -

-No, pero sí decidí leerlo. Era obvio que iba a ser un buen libro.- Respondió Harry.

Draco sacó del estante el juego de ajedrez, el mismo que tenían desde niños, y lo apoyó sobre la mesa entre él y Harry.

-Creo que necesitamos un nuevo set.- Dijo el rubio mirando con desprecio el juego viejo y marcado por el uso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Este me gusta.- Respondió. -Hace años que lo tenemos.-

-¡Por eso!- Exclamó Draco. -Esa cosa se está cayendo en pedazos.-

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Éste está bien. Funciona, y es todo lo que importa.-

Draco miró a Harry y sonrió.

-Obviamente sabes que nunca vas a poder ganarme, así que no quieres un juego nuevo.-

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te he estado dejando ganar?-

Draco rió.

-Sí, ¡claro! ¡Dejándome ganar! ¿Desde que teníamos _seis_?-

-Técnicamente, en ese entonces no sabíamos cómo jugar.- Señaló Harry.

-¡Y aun así te pateaba el trasero!-. Respondió Draco con arrogancia.

De pronto se vio un haz de luz y Draco fue lanzado hacia adelante y su cara golpeó sobre la mesa. Con un gruñido, el rubio se levantó para mirar la expresión divertida en el rostro de Harry. Se dio cuenta que no fue él quien lo había empujado ya que el ataque había venido por detrás. Draco volteó rápidamente y se puso serio al ver a su padre de pie en la puerta.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a controlar tu lengua, Draco?- Lo reprendió Lucius avanzando hacia su hijo. -¡Tu vocabulario irrespetuoso será tu fin!-

Draco se puso de pie con la mirada fija en el suelo y las mejillas levemente coloradas. Odiaba ser reprendido en frente de Harry.

-Lo siento, padre. No fue mi intención.- Se disculpó.

-¡Tienes suerte que fui yo y no el Señor Oscuro el que entró y te escuchó hablando de esa manera!- Continuó Lucius.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco se transformó en una de terror y tembló involuntariamente. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, ya estaría muerto.

A Harry no le sorprendió ver a Lucius en su puerta. Había solo dos Mortífagos que podían entrar a sus habitaciones sin la contraseña y uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius,- dijo Harry. -Cómo Draco y yo hablemos entre nosotros no es de tu incumbencia. No hagas un escándalo por eso.-

Lucius no dijo nada pero se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Espérame afuera. Te acompañaré a casa.-

-Pero acabo de llegar...- Empezó a decir Draco.

-Y ahora regresarás a casa.- Terminó Lucius.

Draco no volvió a contradecirlo. Miró a Harry una última vez antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

-Sí padre.-

Draco salió de la habitación de Harry en dirección al vestíbulo principal de la mansión Ryddle para esperar a su padre.

En cuanto su hijo salió de la habitación, Lucius se volvió hacia Harry.

-No deberías animarlo.- Dijo. -Necesita aprender a respetarte, a temerte.-

Harry sonrió y se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.

-No quiero que me tenga miedo. Para eso están los Mortífagos.-

Las comisuras de los labios de Lucius se alzaron pero el hombre se abstuvo de sonreír, este tema era una riña divertida entre ambos.

-Aun así, ¡no aprenderá a respetarte si permites que te hable de esa manera tan indecorosa!-

-Lucius, tranquilízate.- Harry se puso de pie. -Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia cómo hablemos entre nosotros. No tienes por qué involucrarte.- Harry tomó el juego de ajedrez y volvió a guardarlo en el estante. Tendría que esperar a otro día para ser aplastado por Draco.- ¿Debo suponer que todo fue bien en la reunión?- Preguntó.

Lucius miró a Harry, primero con sorpresa y luego con comprensión cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz que el joven tenía en la frente. El rubio sonrió. Por supuesto que el dolor en su cicatriz le haría saber si el Señor Oscuro estaba furioso o complacido.

-Sí, todo salió bien- respondió Lucius. -Los Mortífagos tuvieron éxito en todas sus misiones.-

-mmm, bueno, los milagros suceden de vez en cuando.- Harry sonrió.

Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír ante el descaro del joven. Conocía a Harry desde que había sido traído ante Lord Voldemort y al correr de los años había desarrollado gran estima por el adolescente. Fue él quien empezó a llamarlo el "Príncipe Oscuro" debido a su impecable comportamiento.

-Su éxito no es nada comparado con tu progreso.- Dijo Lucius sobrecogido por el orgullo. -Es imposible que alguien aprenda la maldición Lacerate en sólo _una_ lección.-

-La mayoría de las cosas que yo hago son imposibles.- Respondió Harry.

-Me gustaría estar presente cuando uses la maldición.- Dijo Lucius con cautela.

Harry suspiró. Ya había discutido el tema muchas veces con él.

-Ya te lo dije. Me gusta trabajar solo.- Dijo Harry.

-Lo sé, y respeto esa decisión. Es sólo que, me encantaría verte en un duelo. Sería algo digno de recordar.- Dijo Lucius.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-Bien, pues no puedes. Vive con ello.- Respondió Harry poniendo un fin a su conversación.

Lucius no dijo otra palabra sobre el tema. Sabía que no debía discutir con Harry. La puerta de la habitación del joven volvió a abrirse y Lucius volteó con el ceño fruncido por la irritación, listo para reprender a Draco y ordenarle que lo esperara en el vestíbulo. Pero su expresión cambió al darse cuenta que quien entraba no era Draco. Lord Voldemort estaba de pie en el umbral con los ojos fijos en Lucius.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el rubio aristócrata se arrodilló e inclinó frente a su Señor.

Harry observó la escena, totalmente molesto. Siempre le había incomodado ver a alguien inclinándose frente a otro. Recordaba cómo Bella y Lucius solían inclinarse en su presencia cuando era solo un niño. Le había tomado mucho tiempo lograr que dejaran de hacerlo.

-Déjanos solos.- Ordenó Voldemort ingresando en la habitación.

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie, salió rápidamente y sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Voldemort se volvió hacia Harry y su mirada carmesí se suavizó un poco al posarse sobre su hijo.

-Veo que el mocoso de Lucius está de regreso.- Dijo Voldemort acercándose más a Harry. -Lo vi esperando en el vestíbulo. Asumo que le dijiste que se quedara en _su_propia casa. No quiero verlo cerca tuyo muy seguido.-

-¿Tienes miedo que sea una mala influencia?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Voldemort no pareció encontrarlo divertido.

-No quiero que te distraigas.-

Harry suspiró.

-¿Por qué tienes problemas con Draco?- Preguntó.

-No tengo _problemas _ con él. No me gusta la manera irrespetuosa en la que se dirige a ti.-

Lord Voldemort había escuchado muchas conversaciones de ambos jóvenes como para saber el modo casual en el que Draco Malfoy conversaba con Harry. Cómo se burlaba de él y en ocasiones lo ridiculizaba. Cada gramo de autocontrol por parte de Lord Voldemort, y las suficientes intervenciones de Harry, fueron casi suficientes para asegurar que Draco Malfoy aun tuviera todos sus miembros intactos.

-Bueno, eso es entre Draco y yo.- Dijo Harry repitiendo lo que acababa de decirle a Lucius. El joven decidió que era hora de cambiar el tema de conversación. -¿Lucius me contó que la reunión salió bien?-

Voldemort se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Harry para contemplar los terrenos de la mansión que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-Fue satisfactoria.- Respondió. -¿Qué hiciste mientras estaba en la reunión?- preguntó aun mirando por la ventana.

-Estuve entrenando.- Respondió Harry.

Voldemort volteó y sus ojos estudiaron al joven cuidadosamente.

-Has estado entrenando mucho estos últimos días.- Comentó.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada malo en estar preparado.-

Voldemort no dijo nada más, pero sus ojos analizaron cada centímetro de su hijo, notando los detalles que ni Bella ni Lucius serían capaces de ver. Pudo ver el cansancio, la palidez poco saludable y las sombras bajo los ojos de Harry.

-Normalmente no aconsejaría que trabajases tan duro.-dijo Voldemort apartándose por completo de la ventana y enfrentándose a Harry. -Pero parece que necesitas el entrenamiento extra.- Sin dejar de observar al joven, fue capaz de notar cómo su cuerpo se estremecía por un instante. -Después de todo, no es común que falles un objetivo. ¿Asumo entonces que tu intención era dejar a James Potter con vida?-

Ese nombre provocó en Harry otro estremecimiento que solo Voldemort era capaz de detectar.

-¿Y por qué haría algo así?- Preguntó Harry en voz baja y tono serio.

-Es comprensible que no pudieras matarlo.- Dijo Voldemort acercándose aún más. -Después de todo, es tu padre.-

Harry abrió muy grandes los ojos y pareció estallar de furia.

-¡Retráctate!-. Siseó Harry.

Voldemort simplemente sonrió.

-Harry...-

-¡Retráctate!- Repitió Harry. -¡Yo no soy _su_ hijo! ¡Soy tu hijo y nada más! ¡No soy nada de Potter y nunca lo fui!-

Voldemort sabía que Harry no sentía compasión por Potter. Solo lo dijo para obtener esa reacción del joven. Y la respuesta que obtuvo fue sumamente satisfactoria.

Voldemort se acercó a Harry y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Eso lo sé. Siempre vas a ser mi hijo. Nadie puede cambiar eso.-Dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Estas simples palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Harry.

-Nunca fue mi intención que sobreviviera.- Harry sentía la necesidad de explicarse ante su padre. -No estaba concentrado. No esperaba verlo y debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa.-

-Debiste estar preparado para verlo de nuevo. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano.- Respondió Voldemort.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé.-

Voldemort colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para que el joven lo mirara a los ojos.

-Eso ya no importa, hijo. La próxima vez que veas a Potter, será la última.-

Harry volvió a asentir pero esta vez con una mirada de determinación.

-Sí, lo será.- Confirmó.

Voldemort sonrió y en sus ojos apreció un brillo victorioso.

-Quiero darte algo que te ayudará a mantenerte enfocado en tus misiones-

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado totalmente intrigado.

Voldemort buscó dentro de su túnica y extrajo una pequeña caja. La sostuvo en su mano por un momento y se quedó mirándola antes de volver su atención a Harry. Entonces extendió el brazo y se la ofreció a su hijo.

Harry tomó la caja y la abrió. Adentro había un medallón plateado en forma de serpiente que tenía dos cabezas a cada lado de su cuerpo entrelazado. Los ojos de la serpiente eran de un verde brillante que emanaba cierta belleza hipnotizarte. Harry miró a su padre con curiosidad.

-Este colgante perteneció a nuestro gran ancestro, Salazar Slytherin. Quiero que tú lo tengas.- Explicó Voldemort. -Pero este medallón es algo más que una simple reliquia familiar. Contiene una pieza de mi alma. Es uno de mis Horrocruxes.-

La expresión de Harry cambió y ahora observaba el medallón con fascinación. Instantáneamente sostuvo la joya con cuidado.

-¿Por qué me lo entregas a mí?-Preguntó.

-Eres mi hijo, mi mano derecha.- Respondió Voldemort. -Creo que corresponde que seas tú quien tenga mi Horrocrux, para que te ayude a enfocarte cuanto estés en tus misiones. Para que siempre recuerdes quién eres y lo que significas para mí.-

Harry tomó cuidadosamente el hermoso medallón de adentro de la caja. Pasó la cadena sobre su cabeza y dejó que la joya, el Horrocrux de su padre, colgara sobre su cuello. Junto a su corazón.

Harry miró a su padre a los ojos sin parpadear.

-Nunca podré olvidar quién soy.- Respondió. -Siempre seré tu hijo. No necesito un recordatorio.- Miró el colgante y sonrió volviéndose hacia Voldemort. -Pero gracias padre. Lo mantendré a salvo, lo prometo.- Entonces recordó algo y abrió los ojos con pánico.- ¡Mis misiones! ¿Y si algo sucede en alguna de mis misiones y se daña? -

-No te preocupes. El medallón tiene sobre él muchos encantamientos que lo hacen irrompible. Y solo tú o yo podemos tomarlo cuando lo estás usando. Sin importar lo que suceda, nadie podrá quitártelo.- Lo tranquilizó Voldemort.

La expresión preocupada de Harry desapareció y sonrió aliviado. Luego escondió el medallón dentro de su túnica.

-No le digas a Bella que me diste esto. No creo que logre superarlo.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella no tiene uno también?- Preguntó Voldemort también sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella recibió uno antes que yo?-

Voldemort rió, algo que solo Harry lograba provocar en él, y volteó para salir por la puerta.

-Tal vez.- Dijo para provocarlo.

-¡Padre! Eso no es justo. ¡Soy tu hijo!-

Harry corrió tras Voldemort, discutiendo juguetonamente con él todo el camino hasta el comedor.

* * *

**Aviso**: Haciendo referencia a los diversas situaciones con la autora Keira123 sobre la traducción de esta historia hemos llegado al acuerdo de que esta traducción (por mí) será la única que encontraran en Fanfiction. Le agradezco que me haya proporcionado sus traducciones de los capítulos 7, 8, 9 y 10. Que han sido de mucha ayuda.

Reitero que si tengo el permiso de la autora de la historia original, para quien me pregunto eso. Este capítulo muestra la estrecha relación que tienen Voldemort y Harry y se revelan datos curiosos que serán de importancia durante los próximos capítulos.

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

_-No sugiero que capturemos al Príncipe Oscuro buscando venganza.- Dijo Dumbledore, leyendo la expresión en los rostros de los miembros - La Orden perdió a dos personas muy valiosas y de buen corazón. Y la Orden debería ser quien les haga justicia capturando a su asesino._

Comenten y no olviden en unirse al grupo, podrán encontrar el link en mi perfil. Si alguien falta por que le responda su comentario, solo avíseme.

**KoréP**


	8. Plan to capture

**The ****Darkness**** Within**

**(La oscuridad interior)**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de "The Darkness Within: The Rewrite" de Kurinoone quien escribió esta historia inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo 8: **

**Plan to capture**

**(Plan para capturar)**

Era una hora muy entrada de la noche y los miembros de la Orden no querían más que ir a sus casas. Lily estaba sentada entre James y Sirius, al igual que todos esperando a que la reunión terminase para poder ir a su cama. Miró a su marido, hacía tan solo una semana que había sido liberado del hospital. Él Inmediatamente había regresado a sus deberes de Auror ignorando por completo las órdenes del sanador de _"descansar y recuperarse"_. Lily negó con la cabeza, su marido realmente era terco. Sus ojos verdes calculadores examinaron el cuello de su marido para ver, si lograban divisar alguna cicatriz, producto del violento ataque. No podía ver una sola marca. Ella misma había hecho la poción para eliminar las cicatrices y la había aplicado sobre su cuello dos veces al día. De otra forma, James ahora tendría una horrenda cicatriz desde la oreja izquierda hasta el final de su cuello, donde aquella daga le había cortado. Y una vez más, Lily dio gracias a Dios porque James estaba bien. El ataque pudo haber sido fatal, pero él tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Dumbledore ingresó a la sala y los presentes se silenciaron entre sí, esperaron que comenzara la reunión. Albus Dumbledore asumió su lugar a la cabeza del cansado grupo.

-Gracias a todos por venir.- Comenzó el anciano. Miró rápidamente a todos los presentes y sus ojos se detuvieron en James, Sirius y Kingsley. -Es verdad, Voldemort tiene un heredero.- esa fue su simple declaración.

La atmósfera en la habitación cambió casi instantáneamente. De todas partes surgieron pequeños gritos de sorpresa. Los únicos que permanecieron tranquilos fueron los tres que ya habían conocido al hijo del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- preguntó McGonagall. -Debimos haber escuchado algo al respecto hace mucho tiempo.-

-Creo que Voldemort lo ha mantenido en secreto ante todo el mundo.- Respondió Dumbledore. -Incluso la mayoría de sus hombres no saben con seguridad que su amo tiene un hijo.-Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Severus que permanecía impasible y sin mirar directamente a nadie. -Por eso es que la Orden no supo nada hasta ahora.-

-No comprendo,"- dijo Elphias Doge con su voz chillona. -¿Por qué quería El Innombrable mantener a su hijo oculto de sus Mortífagos?-

-Tal vez no confía en ellos.- Sugirió Remus. -Quizá teme que alguno de sus propios hombres intente matar a su sucesor. Sabemos de primera mano que hay muchos Mortífagos que intentan ganar favores con Voldemort, con la esperanza de que los elija cuando llegue el momento de elegir a un sucesor.-

-Sí, ¡ese monstruo tiene que morir algún día!.- gruñó Moody.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero frunció el entrecejo con preocupación al escuchar las palabras del Auror.

-Parece ser que, cualquier sea la razón, Voldemort ha mantenido a su hijo como un secreto muy bien guardado.-continuó Dumbledore.-Severus ha confirmado que entre los mismos Mortífagos hay quieres creen que existe y otros que piensa que no es más que un mito.-

-¡Pues un mito no es!- gruñó Sirius por lo bajo.-¡Es bastante real!- El Auror se frotó las costillas, aún estaba bastante adolorido después de la golpiza que había recibido.

-Algunos Mortífagos afirman haber visto la sombra de un niño rondando la mansión Riddle por varios años, pero nadie ha visto su rostro. -siguió Dumbledore. - Severus habló con algunos Mortífagos de bajo rango que cuidan la entrada y han afirmado haber visto a un niño con una máscara plateada entrando y saliendo de la mansión.-

-¿Por qué lo dejarían pasar si no saber quién es?- preguntó Kingsley.

-Dijeron que el mismo Voldemort les había instruido que si alguna vez veían a un joven con máscara plateada, no debían interponerse en su camino.-respondió Dumbledore. -Dicen que Voldemort les instruyó arrodillarse e inclinar la cabeza frente al niño y que no debían atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.-

Kingsley parecía sorprendido, al igual que todos en la habitación. No podían creer que Voldemort permitiera que se mostrara a alguien más, el mismo respeto que exigía para sí mismo.

-¿Tenemos un nombre?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

-No- respondió Dumbledore.-Nadie conoce su nombre. Se refieren a él como el Príncipe Oscuro. Un nombre que acompañó los rumores que comenzaron hace un par de años.-

-¿Qué decían esos rumores?- Preguntó Lily.

Dumbledore guardó silencio por un momento, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo por unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirse a su audiencia.

-Recordarán que en nuestra última reunión discutimos unos asesinatos bastante extraños de Mortífagos de los cuales no conocíamos el responsable.- les refrescó Dumbledore. -Mencione que era probable, que Voldemort fuese responsable por estos crímenes y parece ser que el resto de los Mortífagos compartían la misma impresión.- Dumbledore volvió a realizar un gesto en dirección a Snape. -Severus reportó que durante los últimos dos años han estado circulando rumores de que Voldemort tiene a su mando a un asesino secreto que emplea cuando quiere matar a uno de los suyos. Muchos piensan que el Príncipe Oscuro es este asesino.-

James, Sirius y Kingsley intercambiaron miradas. Esto tenía sentido. Hunt, el Mortífago que se ocultaba en el depósito, ciertamente había expresado un terror que sugería, que reconocía al Príncipe Oscuro como un asesino enviado para matarlo. Su miedo tenía sentido ahora.

-¡Alguien además de El Innombrable debe haber educado al chico!- Exclamó Emmeline Vance. -Es incomprensible que haya sido capaz de criar a un niño él solo. ¡Sin matarlo en el proceso!- negó con la cabeza. -Debe haber tenido ayuda.-

Snape miró a Dumbledore y luego se volvió hacia Emmeline.

-Por lo que he sido capaz de averiguar, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange pueden haber estado involucrados con el Príncipe Oscuro desde el comienzo.- Dijo Snape. -No está confirmado, solo son suposiciones basadas en simples pistas que se han dejando escapar entre los Mortífagos.-

-¡Malfoy sin duda alguna haría una cosa así!- Gruñó Moody. -¡Nunca puede evitar jactarse de algo!-

-Albus, ¿conocemos la identidad de la madre?- preguntó Minerva súbitamente.

Dumbledore respiró hondo y ajustó sus anteojos de media luna sobre su nariz torcida.

-No, no lo sabemos.-

-Puede ser Bellatrix.- sugirió Hestia Jones. -Su lealtad no conoce fronteras.-

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Le molestaba cuando alguien hablaba de su prima, aunque fueras un miembro de la Orden. Bella y él habían sido muy unidos. Habían crecido juntos y se habían querido. Pero al ir creciendo, Bella había desarrollado una extraña obsesión por Lord Voldemort. Quería volverse un Mortífago y sin importar lo que Sirius dijera o con qué la amenazara, su decisión permanecía firme. Dejó a Sirius y se ofreció al servicio de Voldemort sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. El Auror aún no lo había superado.

-Puedo ver a Bellatrix queriendo gestar su hijo.- Siguió Emmeline algo pensativa. -Lo consideraría un gran honor.-

-No fue Bellatrix.-Dijo Snape restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Preguntó Hestia.

-Porque fui yo quien ayudó a Lucius a preparar la poción que la dejó infértil-respondió Snape. -Nos la pidió poco después de unirse al Señor Oscuro. Dijo que no quería que nada la 'distrajera' de servir a su Señor.-

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral antes que todos comenzaran a susurrar.

-Pero, como dije antes, su lealtad no conoce fronteras.- repitió Hestia.

¿No tiene más Mortífagos mujeres, verdad?- Preguntó Sturgis Podmore.

-No tienen que ser un Mortífago necesariamente.- Respondió Snape. -Cualquier Mortífago ofrecería a su esposa si el Señor Oscuro se lo pidiera. Si su esposa gestara al heredero de Voldemort estarían aún más cerca de convertirse en la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.-

Lily cerró los ojos y maldijo para sí misma. Era desagradable lo bajo que alguien podía caer por poder y estatus.

-¿Realmente importa quién sea la madre?- Preguntó Sirius. -¡Yo creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de la madre y enfocarnos en el mocoso!-

Todos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore.

-Tenemos que acercarnos a él.- Fue la simple respuesta del anciano. -Si llegamos a él, llegaremos a Voldemort. Capturar al Príncipe Oscuro eliminará mucha de la confianza y seguridad de Voldemort.- Dumbledore respiró hondo antes de continuar. -Sin embargo, y sin mencionar el obvio problema que supondrá atraparlo, tenemos una complicación más. - Volvió a mirar a James, Sirius y Kingsley. -Los dos Auror del Ministerio que estaban con ustedes cuando se toparon con el Príncipe Oscuro, Liam MacArthur y Nathan Simmons, ya entregaron sus reportes al Ministerio. Ya han sido publicados los datos oficiales que revelan que Voldemort tiene un hijo.-

-Oh, esto no puede ser bueno.- Murmuró Sirius.

-El Ministro Fudge mandó un grupo de magos del Escuadrón de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales tras la pista del Príncipe Oscuro.- dijo Dumbledore. -Ha ordenado que toda información sobre el Príncipe se mantenga lejos de la prensa hasta que lo hayan capturado. No quiere causar pánico. Sólo hará pública la noticia una vez que haya arrestado al Príncipe Oscuro.-

-¿Y por qué es esa una complicación?- Preguntó Moody. -¡Dejen que el Escuadrón haga su trabajo y lo atrapen! ¡La primera prioridad es capturar al hijo de perra! No importa quién lo haga.-

Dumbledore se removió incómodo, una acción extraña para el mago que usualmente estaba tan calmado.

-Si el Ministerio captura el Príncipe Oscuro, éste será destruido inmediatamente.- sentenció el Director. -El Ministro intentará obtener todo lo que pueda de él pero luego lo entregará a los Dementores sin esperar un segundo.- Dumbledore miró a todos en la habitación. -Si nos acercamos primero al Príncipe Oscuro podríamos obtener a un más de él. Si manejamos las cosas bien hasta podríamos usarlo para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.-

Todos en la sala de reunión alzaron la cabeza al escuchar sobre la posible inminente derrota de Voldemort. Sus ojos se clavaron en el Director y no desviaron de él su completa atención.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- preguntó Tonks.

-Voldemort intentaría recuperar a su heredero.- respondió Dumbledore. -Si sabe que su hijo no ha sido destruido por los Dementores, va a intentar rescatarlo. Entonces podremos atraparle siempre que tengamos todo bien preparado y Neville esté listo.-

James sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al escuchar el nombre del hijo de su amigo. Odiaba cómo el peso de la profecía había caído sobre los hombros de Neville luego de que Voldemort y Peter hubieran asesinado a Harry. James tuvo que obligarse a ignorar la rabia que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que recordaba cómo su niño le había sido arrebatado.

La profecía podía haberse referido a cualquier de los dos, a Neville o a Harry. Pero Dumbledore siempre había estado seguro que Harry era El Elegido. Sin embargo, después de la muerte del infante, el Director había admitido a regañadientes su error y anunciado que la profecía se refería a Neville. Y desde que fue lo bastante grande para empuñar una varita, Neville había recibido entrenamiento especial. Entrenamiento que supuestamente le ayudaría a pelear contra Voldemort. James volvió su atención a la reunión cuando Kingsley tomó la palabra.

-El problema es, ¿Cómo atraparemos al Príncipe Oscuro?- Preguntó el Auror. -Tengo que admitir que el chico es fuerte y tiene talento. Luchó contra cuatro Aurores y no pareció tener el más mínimo inconveniente. ¿Cómo planeas capturarlo si sabemos poco o casi nada sobre él?-

-¡Yo digo que no nos hagamos de problemas!- Dijo Moody.-¿Por qué perder nuestro tiempo si el Ministerio está haciendo lo mismo? Sé que quieres usar esta captura para traer a Voldemort y capturarlo pero podríamos convencer al Ministerio de hacer lo mismo.-

-Alastor, la Orden debe capturarlo.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó Moody.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró los ojos irregulares del Auror.

-Porque el Príncipe Oscuro fue quien torturó y asesinó a Frank y Alice Longbottom.-

Y por tercera vez esa noche, la habitación se sumió en un silencio total.

-Fue él quien prendió fuego a la casa con ellos dentro. Las llamas los mataron lentamente...así fueron quemados vivos.- Dumbledore se detuvo, incapaz de continuar.

A este punto la tensión en la habitación se había tornado sofocante. En ese momento todos habían olvidado a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos. Querían al Príncipe Oscuro, querían hacerle pagar por el aberrante crimen que había cometido contra los Longbottom.

Frank y Alice fueron Aurores y miembros de la Orden. Sus muertes fueron un golpe muy fuerte para la organización. Tomó cuarenta horas extinguir el fuego que había cobrado las vidas de los Longbottom, reduciéndolos a cenizas.

Su asesinato, tan cruel y a destiempo con la guerra, había afectado a cada miembro de la Orden y ahora sabían quién era el directo responsable, harían lo que fuera por hacer justicia.

Lily reprimió un sollozo que amenazaba por derrumbarla y agarró con fuerza la mano de su esposo. Frank y Alice habían sido buenos amigos suyos. Eran buenas personas y no merecían sufrir tan terrible destino.

-No sugiero que capturemos al Príncipe Oscuro buscando venganza.- Dijo Dumbledore, leyendo la expresión en los rostros de los miembros. -La Orden perdió a dos personas muy valiosas y de buen corazón. Y la Orden debería ser quien les haga justicia capturando a su asesino.-

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Preguntó Sturgis.

-Necesitamos un plan a prueba de errores.- Dijo Remus. -No podemos fallar en esto.-

La siguiente media hora se dedicó a repasar y descartar diversas estrategias. Entonces Sirius se levantó y dirigió a Dumbledore.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración.

-Ya era hora- Murmuró Snape.

Sirius lo miró con desprecio pero decidió ignorarlo en favor del Director.

-¿Dijo que Voldemort envía al Príncipe Oscuro cuando alguno de sus Mortífagos lo desafía cierto?- exclamo-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que lo enviaría a salvar a uno también?

* * *

¡Gracias por las lecturas!

Si fuera tan amable de dejar su comentario estaría más que encantada.

No olvide unirse al grupo en Facebook. El link esta en mi perfil.

¡Besos a todos!

**KoréP**


End file.
